Flying In Red Circles
by Micky-chan
Summary: Sequel to Let No Bloody Tears Fall, this story concentrates mostly on Rin and Illasu
1. A Year Later

Disclaimer: WELCOME TO MY SECOND STORY!! You know the drill! ALL RIGHT! HERE WE GO!!

****

BEFORE YOU BEGIN:: I would recommend you read Let No Bloody Tears Fall before diving into this one. This is the sequel so it will most likely contain Illasu and Rin mostly. All right, NOW here we go.

*Rin and Illasu's Dorm*

Illasu stretched in bed and opened her sleepy eyes. Sun light filled the room as it had always done. Rolling away from the wall, she noticed Rin wasn't there. Her eyes flashed open as she sat up and looked for him. Looking over towards the window, his ghostly figure was sitting there, smiling. She laid down and laughed.

Rin: (laughing) What's so funny?

Illasu: I was so worried...(turns and looks at him)

Walking over to her, he climbed inside the covers and kissed her cheek. She rolled into him and kissed him before grabbing her clothes off the end of the bed and heading to the bathroom. Before walking in, she looked back and smiled at him laying there. She shut the door and turned on the hot bath water, throwing in some bath bubbles. Rin got up and grabbed his clothes off the bed. He waited for her to get out.

*In the Bathroom*

She threw her clothes on the floor and looked in the mirror. Squall was giving her such a workout that her muscles were showing here and there now. She flexed her arms and laughed. Then, as she looked at herself, she smiled at how wonderful the night had been. It had indeed been a _very_ good night. Hearing water splash onto the floor, she quickly shut it off and slipped in. She jumped back out. It was freezing! She moaned and grabbed her robe. Tromping out, she opened the door and fell into bed again. She pointed a finger at him.

*The Main Room*

Rin was surprised that she was out so quick. Looking at the pointed finger, he was shocked.

Illasu: (mumbled into the covers) You...you drained the hot water...

Rin: What?

Illasu: (glaring) You drained the hot water. My bath was cold...and I don't take _cold_ baths...

Rin: Oh...that...

Illasu shook her head and pulled the covers up over her head. Rin crawled over and pulled them back. She was face down into the pillow.

Rin: I'm sorry...

When she didn't move, he tickled her sides and she was forced to move. She was smiling. He shook his head. She always forgave him so easily. He laid himself on her softly and wrapped his arms around her. The sun was steadily rising, making the wintry Thursday morning beautiful. Remembering it was winter, Illasu hurried to the window. For five weeks, she had been hoping for snow. Since they had been married, Illasu had wanted to share Christmas with Rin. She was hoping for the perfect white one. As she descended to the window, she saw only the green, frosty grass. No snow. She felt her eyes forming tears. It was getting closer and closer. Her wings fluttered as they were born out again. She had learned how to control them from the GFs. It helped a lot. But now she was floating just off the floor. She folded her arms and let a few tears roll down her cheek before going in the bathroom again. Rin got up as he heard a splash. Walking lazily, he stayed in the doorway and saw Illasu sitting in the cold water, wings gone, crying. Looking at her, he went in and sat.

Rin: It's ok Illy. It'll be here soon. I know it will.

Illasu looked over at his smiling face.

Illasu: The water's cold still.

Rin: I know, I'm sorry. I'm gonna get dressed. Then we'll go get breakfast ok?

He walked over to the edge of the tub and poured water over her face. She smiled at him and shook her head as she took the soap and applied gobs of it to her legs. Rin left and dressed into his normal baggy pants and large T-shirt. He had noticed his hair was getting longer. He ran his hand through it and sat at his desk. He pulled out his Bio 2 book and worked out some more of the Critical Thinking problems. He worked for an hour while Illasu had shaved and showered. When she came out, he smiled at her. She was so cute. She had cut her hair like Selphie's, just above her shoulders. Illasu had put her hair in low dog ears and dressed in her baggy jeans and a tight pink T-shirt she loved. She smiled back and bounded over to him. Sitting in his lap, she leaned back and looked at the problem he was working on.

Illasu: That's easy.

Rin: I know.

He smiled as he finished it and stood up, holding her in his arms. She jumped out and headed for the door. She grabbed her sweater and tied it around her waist upon opening the door. The bright lights flooded her eyes. Rin handed her her contacts. She pushed them in and blinked. Everything came into being, not just colored blobs. She brightly smiled and put her arm around Rin's waist. No one else was up. They had always woken up before everyone else. Rin shut the door and locked it. They walked down the hall to the cafeteria. They noticed not even the cafe' ladies were up yet. Illasu snickered and looked around.

Illasu: Now what?

Rin: To the stables!

Illasu: Why?

Rin: You always hide snacks for the horses there.

Illasu: Keyword, for the horses...

Rin: Aww, Illy...please?

Illasu: No! (laughing) You ran me out of hot water!

Rin fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs.

Rin: Please! Please! Please!

Illasu: (laughing) Ok! Jeez, Rin! I'm not that mean!

Rin: Yes, you are!

Illasu: RIN OGAMI!

She chased after him, sweater flying, as he ran through the doors. Upon leaving the warm, structured building, she instantly froze. Slipping on her sweater, she continued to chase him. Rin hadn't been affected by the coldness yet. Illasu forced her wings out and started to fly after him. She rounded the corner of the giant barn hallway and there he stood laughing. 

*The Barn*

She alighted on the ground and stomped up to him. He wrapped her up before she could say anything and kissed her. She gave into his warmth. They stood there kissing for a long time before something fuzzy and warm rubbed against Illasu's leg and meowed loudly. She looked down and saw Atlas pawing the air. She smiled and walked to the tack room. Grabbing a giant, 20 pound bag of cat food, she walked out to the cat feeder and filled the giant drum on top with the smelly stuff. Whiteness filled the room. The black and gray ones came too! She laughed as they all found a place to eat. Taking what was left back to the room, she found Rin snacking on a bright, red apple. She shook her head as he tossed her a granola bar. She quickly grabbed it, dropping the bag. She moved it to where it was supposed to be dropped and ripped the bar's wrapper open. Sitting on a saddle, she chomped on it. She looked at the rainbows on the walls. Her ring was reflecting the light. She laughed and finished off the bar. Rin came over and sat behind her in the small saddle.

Illasu: I can't wait for Christmas! I was gone last year so I didn't get to share it...I'm still sorry about that one.

Rin: Well, (moves her hair and kisses her cheek) we get to this year!

Illasu: We've been married for a year...wow...(smiles)

Rin: You bet cha! We're gonna be together forever, won't we?

Rin put his arms around her and kissed her cheek once more before resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled greatly and shook her head yes. A lot had happened in that year. Illasu had learned her real birthday and had celebrated it with her friends. She had learned how to fly, celebrated more birthdays, and started training to be a See D. At the thought of See D, Illasu remembered her training started early. She glanced at the large clock and saw it was an hour away. She got up and stretched again. Walking out, she and Rin headed to the new Library. It was almost finished. Rin was working on the construction for money. His job status was uncertain before he had taken the job. They were hoping that the Library might take awhile. It seemed it was dragging on between the five guys working on it. The pay was great for Rin. They would be able to do a lot this Christmas. When they arrived, Rin stood there holding her for awhile until he eyed the head of the construction coming down the hall. He kissed Illasu with a nice long French kiss and smiled as he ran into the Library and waved. Illasu stood there, touching her mouth, looking shocked as he left. She blushed bright red and smiled as she walked to the T.C.

*In The Training Center*

She took her jeans off and revealed a pair of loose fitting shorts. Laying the pants by the door, Illasu took off for her mile run. Squall made her do it. She never ran the whole thing. It was a miracle if she could complete it before the ten minute buzzer went off. Yesterday, she had done it in 9.59 seconds. She had slid into the finish line. Her shin was skinned and dirty but Squall hadn't let up on her. Now, that shin was aching to be iced and left alone. She gritted her teeth and tried to time herself. It's not like the T.C. was smooth either. She was dodging trees and rocks and other things, stumbling on branches and sliding in mud. Her ribs started to burn when she was halfway through and still jogging. She threw her head and tried to keep running but she couldn't do it. She had to grab her side and walk fast. She looked around and saw Squall wasn't there yet. Bringing her watch to her face, she saw it was almost time for him to ridicule her. She smiled and let her wings come out. She slowly floated above the ground before hearing a familiar bellow.

Squall: PUT THOSE AWAY AND RUN!

She shook her head and put them away. She started to run again after walking a little more. Gritting her teeth and throwing her head in pain, she rounded the 3/4 corner. She was supposed to sprint it from there. YEAH RIGHT, she thought, LIKE I CAN DO THAT! She tried to though. She strode out and breathed deeper. Squall was at the end with his watch, timing her. She smiled and pushed herself even harder. She was flying, running so fast like that. Squall was waving his hands at her. She cocked an eyebrow at him. When she crossed the finish line, she spread her wings and let them stop her. She stumbled over a branch but flew up into a tree. Squall screamed at her.

Squall: Illasu! Come here!

Illasu: Why? (smiles) So you can make me do it again?

Squall: No, I think you're hurt.

Illasu floated down and sat on a tree trunk lazily. She was breathing harder and trying not to barf. She caught a glimpse at the watch and saw the time of 9.45 flashing. Smiling, Illasu let Squall feel her muscles out. She had probably pulled something again. I have to remember to stretch, she thought.

Squall: Well, you're gonna be sore. Good job on your time though! (offers a hand to her)

Illasu: What's next? More torture?

Squall: Yep, and lots more running. Here, take a few drinks and WALK.

Illasu took two or three gulps and threw the water bottle at Squall. It hit him square in the back as he turned on her. She smiled and let her wings fan her. He smiled as he went and retrieved his gunblade. She walked and walked until she was lost and out of sight. Then she lay down and rested. She never could walk after running long distances. She kicked her shoes off and stretched to her full capacity, drawing huge breaths. A sour taste formed in her mouth and she sat up as she barfed out a clear liquid.

Squall: Lactic acid...tsk tsk Illy.

Illasu: (coughing) Well, I'd like to see you run that!

Squall: All right.

Illasu: You know what I mean.

Squall: Take it easy Illy. I'll let you lay there for a bit. All right here's today's plans. Stretch out, INTFS (initial fighting sequence), then we'll fight in the air. After that, we'll go from there.

Illasu: (laughing) All right. Hey, I got a new weapon idea. I made up some scientific sequence and applied it to a weapon's angle of strike zone, aerodynamics and speed. Therefore, I had to pick a long pole.

Squall: To much info, but what are you saying? You wanna make a weapon?

Illasu: Yeah, (breath) I have the drawings for it. I just need a forge, materials and time. I've got time and possibly materials, but no forge. You think you can provide that for me?

Squall: Possibly...might wanna talk to Ifrit about that.

Illasu: Yeah...maybe.

She scooted away from the reeking pile of goo. She closed her eyes, trying to calm the dizziness in her head. After about ten minutes, Squall was looking at her. He smiled as she slowly stood up, trying to regain her composure. She took the metal pole she used as a practice weapon as she drew her wings in. It was about a foot taller than she was and made of titanium. It was extremely light but durable. When Squall brought his weapon at her, she quickly held her weapon up and met his blade with a clang. And so began the fight. Squall was defiantly a formidable opponent. He met her every attack with a counter blow. Finally, when she was mad at being tired and wanting to collapse, she knocked his feet out from under him while blocking in one swift blow. Squall was lying on the ground shocked, his gunblade thrown aside. Illasu flew up into a tree and let her feet dangle. She rested the pole across her stomach and napped. Squall was saying un-polite words and shaking his head. Illasu snickered at him. She was then hit in the head by an armband. It was more of a bracer that covered her whole forearm. It was ornately designed. She inserted her left hand into the four loops at the front. Strapping it on, she noticed it covered her hand as well. Her fingers were free, but her arm was perfectly covered. She smiled and looked down at Squall smiling at her.

Squall: That's your reward for this month. So far, you've managed to beat me at our INTFS and run a pretty good time. Just wanted to let you know how proud I am. Remember Illy, I am your friend too!

She alighted out of the tree and hugged him. She smiled as he looked stern again. Her body was beginning to calm down and focus on the fight. He cast 'float' on himself and flew up into the big, empty dome. Illasu drew her wings out again and flew up slowly. They were kinked up so she flapped really fast to loosen them. By the time she was up with him, she was ready to go. Flying and fighting had posed a challenge for her. She was the worst multi-tasker ever. She tried hard to concentrate on what moves to dish out and how to maneuver around him. Squall came under her and she flipped around, twirling her pole in a circle with her right hand. She blocked his hit and lashed out at him with her left hand. She flew directly at him and veered away at the last moment, knocking his balance off. She twirled around and threw her pole at him. She sped after it as it flew past him. When she was just beside him, in one, swift movement, she grabbed the pole and knocked him in the back. He dropped his gunblade and flailed his arms about trying to get steady. She held the pole with her hand and steadied him with her other.

Squall: Wow, you've been practicing.

Illasu: Nah...you just need to work on your 'float'. You're really unsteady.

Squall: I know.

She took him back down to the ground and took a swig of water. She leaned the weapons against a tree and watched Squall. He was quite a looker. Rinoa was really lucky. He took off his jacket and hung it on a branch as he stretched and looked around thoughtfully.

Squall: We just might be able to do it here...

Illasu froze. She looked at him, scared.

Squall: What's the matter? Don't you want to practice with your GFs?

Illasu let out a sigh and stood up. She walked over and smiled up at him. He took her hands and formed them into the funny signs. She was to call Quezacotol first. She concentrated and stood straight. Drawing in her wings, she made the funny little sign and threw her hand out. A light shimmered on the ground and then faded. Squall laughed at her. She glared at him as he went quiet and she tried again. She concentrated harder until she could visualize the form of the GF. Squall saw her muscles tensing and walked over to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she flinched in surprise.

Squall: Illy, take it easy. Your tense all over. Ok, now when you draw, can you visualize what you're gonna draw?

Illasu: Usually if I go from a picture or if I've thought about it, yeah I can. But if I am just going out on a limb from boredom or an incomplete idea, then it just comes as I go. Why?

Squall: All right, let's try this. Pretend you're gonna draw Quezacotol's image. Try not to worry so much about the sign as much as just trying to get him here.

Illasu: Then why do the sign?

Squall: So it's a fair fight? Actually I have no idea.

Illasu: What if I just don't do the sign?

Squall: For now, let's go with that. I'll check on the sign thing. All right, try again.

He walked away and sat. She stood there, still and relaxed. She could see the soft, feathered wings and the whitish green color. His head became that which it was and a light shimmered before her. She flinched, wanting to look at it, and lost it. She stomped her foot and looked back at Squall with a scowl. He shook his head.

Squall: You can't look! Silly, just try to get him here. Classes are about to start.

Illasu looked back at the clearing and tried to visualize it again. She was so worked up now that nothing was coming. She was also worried about the time and getting back to Rin. She opened her eyes and in frustration, walked over, grabbed her weapon and stomped out as the hallways flooded with noise of students. Pulling on her jeans, she hoisted the pole on her shoulders and walked out. Squall looked after her and smiled. She was quite a piece of work. Grabbing his jacket and sword, he also left.

*Illasu*

Everyone walked around her like usual. She smiled through her frustration as Selphie rushed up to her, dragging Irvine with her. She smiled at her and walked alongside Illasu. Trent also came up. The two friends looked at each other and nodded.

Together: WHAT'S WRONG ILLY - NILLY?

Illasu: (scowling face) I couldn't do it.

Irvine: Couldn't do what?

Illasu: Call up Quezacotol...

Selphie: That's no so bad.

Illasu resumed the mean look and sauntered on. Selphie and Trent left for their class as Irvine accompanied Illasu to their first class. Illasu would have to meet Rin there. She leaned into Irvine. He put a friendly arm around her.

Irvine: C'mon, what's really wrong Illasu?

Illasu: How come I can't do it!?

Irvine: You will in time. It does take time like all things to learn.

Illasu: Well, I wish it would hurry up...

She shifted the pole to her right shoulder and put her arm around Irvine. Her muscles were beginning to tense up real bad. Her legs were stiffening with every step. She was tired and felt like barfing again. Then, feeling the bridge of her nose, she noticed she didn't have her glasses.

Illasu: Oh, this is just great...

Irvine: What?

Illasu: Squall still has my glasses. I'll have to sit in the front...ugh. I felt like sleeping.

Irvine: I'll get them for ya. You think you can get to class by yourself?

Illasu: Yeah, thanks Irvine.

He slowly let her go and watched her walk a bit unsteadily. Soon enough, she was walking fine enough using the pole for support. Irvine ran back down the hall to retrieve her 'eyes'. She was blind as a bat without them. Then, as she looked out at the hall, Illasu remembered she had worn her contacts today. When she turned to tell Irvine, he was to far away to hear her.

Illasu: (mumbles under her breath) Sorry Irvine...

She sauntered on to class.

***************************************************************************************

Well! The first chappy! I am excited, oh so excited! I can't wait to really get going on this one. Well, I'll try to whip out the chappies as fast as I can. Please read this one! This will be more of a story based on my characters. It's not humorous (I stink at those anyway) but it's hopefully gonna be written good! Well, I'll try to shout out to my reviewers! Please R&R! Is much appreciated, as long as it's positive criticism.


	2. A Mile Is Too Long

Disclaimer: Don't own, Do own.

*Illasu*

Setting her weapon by her in the seat, she slid next to Rin in the back. He eyed her curiously. Jakeen, Crose, Shushira, and Yugo also poked their heads out from Rin's other side. They all looked worried. Illasu was breathing abnormally and her legs were frozen on the inside. Her arms hurt a little from being worked by running. She lay back and tried to breathe. Rin put and arm behind her and pulled her close. 

Crose: You ok?

Illasu: Not...mmm...really...

Rin: Take it easy Illy.

Illasu slid into him painfully. She winced at her legs and tried to tough it out. The boys resumed their peaceful chitter until the bell rang. The teacher called role and when Illasu didn't answer, he eyed the room. Seeing her weapon standing there proudly and Rin holding a white form he marked her as 'present'.

Mr. Wroton: Class, please turn to the next lesson in your books. Work on problems 1-45. Mrs. Ogami, please come to my desk.

Illasu winced and breathed out a sentence to Rin. It was faint and low.

Rin: Sir, may Illasu be excused today?

Mr. Wroton: Rin, sit down. I did not call on you. Mrs. Ogami, I'm still waiting...

Illasu pushed herself up and tried to fight back the pain. Grabbing her weapon, she made her way to the front. Being so weak, her wings came into being as well. She made it to the desk, finally, with everyone staring. The teacher eyed them and they resumed work. He turned to Illasu and folded his hands. Rin watched him carefully.

Mr. Wroton: Mrs. Ogami, remove your weapon from the classroom. Then go remain in your seat and work on these problems till the bell rings.

Illasu: (quietly) With all do respect...

Mr. Wroton: Mrs. Ogami, I didn't stutter. I do not permit any other students to have their weapons, do I?

Illasu: (frustrated) No, but sir...

Mr. Wroton: MRS. OGAMI! Do as instructed or you will be staying after until you do those problems and remove that weapon!

At this, Rin got up. So did all the others in the back row. Crose put a warning hand on Rin's arm and looked at him for a moment as if to say 'Not yet'. Rin stayed standing along with the others. Illasu stood proudly by her weapon, hanging on for dear life. She looked at Mr. Wroton and tried to get him to understand.

Mr. Wroton: Mrs. Ogami, you are to stay after until you learn that I don't allow weapons in class and you finish your work.

The class was looking up now at Illasu. She was crying. Rin had had enough. He slowly, eerily, made his way to the front. He put a hand on Illasu's shoulder. She looked at him and stood up straighter.

Mr. Wroton: Mr. Ogami! I told you to sit down! Go back to your seat!

Rin: I can't do that sir.

Mr. Wroton: This is none of your business. GO SIT DOWN!

Rin flinched with anger. Illasu dried her tears and tried to get him to calm down.

Rin: Sir, you know she has See D training in the morning and...

Mr. Wroton: You have a referral to the Headmaster and you will stay after in a different room!

Rin lost it. He flew across the desk and the fight was on. Everyone stood up in their seats. Yugo and the boys rushed to the front. Illasu just watched as Rin tore into Mr. Wroton. She had no expression. She didn't know what she was feeling. It took all of the boy's strength to pry Rin off the teacher and for them to not attack the teacher themselves. Rin was quivering all over and still had clenched fists. He went to Illasu and held her head against him. She watched as the boys held the teacher back. The See D's arrived due to all the yelling. They saw Rin, sweaty and bloodied fists, and Mr. Wroton, a mess of bruises and fat lips. They made a movement to go for Rin and Crose stepped in. He shook his head and sent them away. They muttered on their way out. Rin and Illasu just stood there. Everyone watched as Mr. Wroton went for the phone. The boys pushed the pudgy teacher into his chair and walked over to the lovers.

Rin: (mutters in her ear) I'm sorry...Illy, I'm sorry...

Crose: Let's go Rin. Illasu, let's get you to Kadowaki's. Everyone, sit down and Shushira, you take over. Yugo and Jakeen, take Mr. Wroton and wait for me at the elevator.

Mr. Wroton: I will not be...

Crose: You shut up! You're this close to getting another fist in the mouth! All right, let's go.

Rin scooped Illasu up as Crose took her weapon and helped them out. Shushira sat on the desk and watched over the class. Jakeen and Yugo grabbed Mr. Wroton by the fat arms and led him to the elevator.

*Crose, Rin and Illasu*

Crose: You ok Rin?

Rin didn't answer. He was still tense with hatred and love. Crose was patient though and knew Rin well enough to wait. Finally, when they were approaching Kadowaki's, he smiled.

Rin: I'm fine. Thanks Crose.

Crose nodded and opened the door as a distressed Kadowaki came up to the door. She saw Rin's bloody fists and saw Illasu looking knocked out. Her mouth was agape and she looked shocked.

Rin: Illy needs help. I'm fine, just please help her Ms. Kadowaki.

Kadowaki: No need to be formal Rin. Let me see...oh goodness...

Crose sat down as Rin carried Illasu back to the familiar bedroom. Kadowaki wrote him a pass to get back but he insisted on staying. She smiled and walked back to the room.

*The Bedroom*

Rin laid Illasu on the bed. She wasn't breathing normal and her hands flew to her side as soon as he set her down. She moaned in pain and protest.

Kadowaki: Oh Illasu, what happened?

Illasu: I guessed I went to far...

Kadowaki: (gently laughing) Yeah, I can see that. Where does it hurt?

Illasu: Doc...I think...I'm having another heat wave...(screams)

Kadowaki: Woah now! Illasu, calm down!

Rin looked at her and sat by her side as he caressed her face. She was still screaming but she was getting quieter. She was crying and tossing her head. Her wings had shrunk back when Rin had picked her up but she could feel infernos pulsing through the veins. Why, she thought, why is this happening? She curled her stomach trying to hold it in one spot but it didn't work. Rin hugged her to him. He felt her scar and withdrew his hand quickly. Her scar was a fire itself. It burned his hand. Rin could feel her pain and didn't know what he could do. Kadowaki left and then came back with a syringe full of a light blue liquid. Injecting it into her arm, Illasu instantly calmed down, then went silent, and finally slipped into a slumber. Rin panicked, not noticing the doc. When he looked over at her, he saw her sitting down, hand to her head. He turned to her but did not leave the bedside.

Kadowaki: Ok, well that will let her get some rest. First off, we need to ice those muscles. Second, I do not know how she is having another heat wave. I thought those were over with last year.

Rin: So did I.

Kadowaki: Rin, there's some bandages and antiseptics in the cabinet there. I'm gonna go get some ice packs.

Rin: I told you I fine doc. I just want her to be better. What can I do?

Kadowaki: (smiling) Well, you can stay by her side, just like you're doing. She might be sleeping but she'll still feel pain. She'll need you. I'll tell Crose. Then I want to know what happened, everything.

The esteemed doctor got up and went for the ice. Crose met her outside and received the news. He walked off to go meet the two boys. When she had brought the ice and arranged it around Illasu's legs, she covered her up with a blanket. Rin was staring at her. She eyed a tear rolling down his face. She smiled and handed him a tissue.

Rin: I can't help her.

Kadowaki: Rin, I need you to tell me what happened. This is serious I'm afraid. I took her temp and it's unnatural. It's almost above 200 degrees. I don't think it's just today that did it. How hard has Squall been pushing her?

  
Rin: Well, she is supposed to run a mile before they start. She forgets to stretch before that though. Then, they stretch, fight and practice GFs after that.

Kadowaki: Hmm...that's explains her sore muscles. The heat wave could possibly come from her overworking her body. She's not used to it is she?

Rin: No, she wants to do it though.

Kadowaki: I understand. What happened today for you to get this?

She held his trembling hand as she applied the cream and wraps. He gave no notice, only stared at Illasu. His knuckles were skinned and raw from hitting the desk and knocking a few teeth loose. Kadowaki smiled as he finally spoke.

Rin: Illasu was using her weapon as a crutch to get to class because of her sore muscles. She also wasn't working because she was in a lot of pain. Mr. Wroton asked for her to come to the front of the class. She walked up there and he said that he didn't permit weapons and she had better work on her work. She tried to explain her situation and the jackmule didn't listen, only said that she would stay after until she complied. I was getting mad, along with all her friends, naturally us guys. She tried again to explain to him and that's when he said she was to stay after and she started crying. I walked up to the front and he yelled at me for getting up. I tried to defend Illasu as well but he assigned a referral to me and told me I was to stay after in a different room. I lost it. I didn't want to, but I did. I jumped over the desk and let my hands fly. It took all the guys top pry me off of him. I hate him. He shouldn't have done that to her...

Kadowaki: Oh Rin...I know. I see now. (smiles at him) Rin, you're so sweet. She's gonna be fine with you here.

Rin looked at her and smiled a little at her friendly face. Kadowaki was like an aunt to the both of them. Rin's hand bandaged and Illasu sleeping, Kadowaki left to get some IVs. When she returned with the numerous set ups, Rin panicked. He got defensive. Kadowaki smiled at him and told him they were to help keep Illasu's temperature down, if it was possible. Rin decided to help then. He hated to see Illasu having to be stuck with all these. He knew how much she hated needles. Kadowaki put the IVs in and had Rin hang the various liquid-filled bags up on the hooks. Illasu was pale and sickly looking but a heavy sweat covered her whole face and body. Rin took the chilled towel the Kadowaki had and dried her face and arms. He took his knife and was going to cut the shirt but decided to try to get it off. It was hard with all the IVs already in. Kadowaki helped him weasel it off by removing the tubes from the IVs quickly then reinserting them. Finally, when her shirt was off, Rin dried her stomach off. She was wincing in pain still. Rin was frustrated and sad. He was also very angry. Kadowaki thoght it might be best to let him leave for a moment.

Kadowaki: Rin, have you eaten today?

Rin: Yeah...I had an apple from the stables. She had a granola bar.

Kadowaki: Tell ya what, how about you and Trent go and get something to eat. She's my helper this hour and you look terrible. Go on, oh there she is now!

Trent poked her head in the door and seeing Illasu, she screamed. She ran to Illasu's side and panicked. She hugged Rin and cried a little.

Rin: Trent, she's ok. Well, she's gonna be...thanks to Kadowaki. She suggested we go get something to eat.

Trent: Ok...(wipes her few tears) let's go then.

The two left and Kadowaki sat by Illasu's bedside, reading a few pages of a book. Rin kissed Illasu's forehead before leaving. She seemed to feel it somehow because she had smiled for a moment.

*Crose, Yugo, Jakeen, and Mr. Wroton*

Crose walked up to the three males. He was not happy which was bad. Crose had patience usually and when he was mad, it was serious. Mr. Wroton was still protesting his capture. Crose glared at him. The fat teacher backed off.

Crose: Well, I'll fill you in as soon as he's taken care of. Let's go, Cid's waiting. I told him everything.

Yugo: Where's Rin?

Crose: With Illasu...

Yugo stopped breathing for a moment as Crose pushed the elevator button. They all got on and silently waited for the doors to open unto the Headmaster's office. On the way up, Yugo had to ask about Illasu.

Crose: We will discuss that later...

This was all Crose would say. When the doors silently opened, Cid was waiting for them. Jakeen pushed Mr. Wroton out of the elevator and into a chair. Cid eyebrows went up. Crose saluted him and began.

Crose: Headmaster, Mr. Wroton is here to be prosecuted for his actions.

Cid: Very well. Mr. Wroton, I heard about you little _incident_ from a lot of the other students before Crose called my office. I thought it appropriate for you to have a chance to explain yourself.

Crose leaned in the darkest corner of the room and waited for him to say anything that was far from the truth. Jakeen and Yugo still stood on either side of Mr. Wroton. The round teacher licked his lips and combed his hand through the few strands of hair covering his bald head. Adjusting his tie, he began carefully.

Mr. Wroton: Headmaster, you know weapons are not permitted in a class room. Mrs. Ogami came into my class room with her weapon, a metal pole mind you, and sat down. When class began and the students were instructed to work, she did not work. I called her to the front of the room, at which Rin tried to defend her. She did not come until I called for her a second time. When she came to the front, with her weapon, she refused to remove it from the classroom!

Crose: You were yelling at her.

Mr. Wroton: Of course! She was being insolent! I told her to stay after until she resolved to comply with my instructions. Then, of all people, Mr. Ogami came to the front of the room. He tried to defend her once more.

Crose: You yelled, deafeningly, at him too...

Mr. Wroton: (getting nervous) Yes, I did. He had been instructed to stay in his seat. He did not go back to his seat and claimed she was crying! I told him he had a referral and was to stay after in a different room! Then I was savagely attacked by him! Look at me! He beat me to death! I demand that that boy be sent to jail!

Cid: Calm yourself, Mr. Wroton. No one is going to jail except you most possibly. Yes, I know Rin attacked you and he had no right. To make Illasu cry was not a good thing though. Crose, why did Illasu bear her weapon so?

Crose: Sir, she was a lot worse than usual from her training this morning. I have requested Dr. Kadowaki come here with a report of damage.

Mr. Wroton: That still doesn't excuse her actions!

Cid: DEAR GOSH MAN! You are very close to being fired! (sitting once more and calming himself) Crose, Kadowaki is taking care of her?

Crose: Yes Headmaster, I escorted Rin and Illasu there myself. Illasu was in terrible, if not deathly condition. I have also requested that Commander Leonhart come here as well. They will be here shortly.

Cid: Then we must wait until they come.

*Rin and Trent*

Rin didn't seem to want to eat at all. Trent noticed this and scooted over near him. He had his head in his hand and was moving the gravy over his mashed potatoes through many little streams he had carved. She put a hand on his shoulder as he sighed.

Trent: Hey...it'll be ok. Me and Kadowaki will take good care of her, I promise you that. I won't let her get worse.

Rin: I know...

Trent: What's wrong then?

Rin: I...I...might be in serious trouble.

Trent: Why?

Rin: I attacked Mr. Wroton.

Trent: So? I've been wanting to share a bit of my mind to him anyway!

Rin: No Trent...I really ATTACKED him.

Trent: Oh...

She considered what this might mean. Watching the gravy slide over the white pasty potatoes, she felt as bad as he did now. Finally, he got up and took his tray away. Trent followed him solemnly, with everyone staring at them. She grabbed one of the Styrofoam boxes with an extra lunched and glared at everyone. Most resumed their lunch but others, mainly the See Ds, followed them. On their way back, Trent heard them coming and turned to look back. She was smacked away as she dropped the box. As soon as Rin had heard the crash, he had turned around quickly to see Trent being held by one of the male See Ds. They all were angry at Rin. The biggest one was glaring at him and shook his head.

Horan: You murderer.

Rin: Let her go.

Vern: Make me.

Rin made a growling noise and some of the boys flinched as Rin approached Vern. Horan was equal with Rin's height and when he had walked by, he hit him hard in the stomach. Rin fell to his knees, spitting up blood. The boys laughed as he grabbed his stomach. Rin spat and drove a hard uppercut in the bottom of Horan's chin. Standing up, Rin looked evil. Trent started to wake up as she heard screams and bellows. She jumped from Vern's hand and to Rin's side. She resumed her fighting position as the band of boys jumped on Rin. Pushing her away, Rin met the wave with utmost courage. They hooked their arms around his neck and latched onto his arms. Some kicked his knees from behind. He tore them of one at a time but they came back. Trent, a little stunned from Rin's push, screamed and tore into Horan and some of the others. She slugged Horan off of Rin's neck. Horan shakily let go and went to hit Trent. When he turned around dragging his punch with him, she ducked and butted her hard fist in his stomach. The sissy fell to his knees as she kicked him again as he went down. Vern assumed Horan's position around Rin's neck. Rin fought vigilantly. He punched, kicked, bit, and threw bodies everywhere. When he was starting to tire, Vern tightened his grip from behind and Rin couldn't breathe. His fingernails dug into Vern's arm making bleeding gashes in his arms. Vern screamed in pain as he let go. He stumbled backwards clutching his arm. Blood was dripping everywhere. The rest of the boys ran to their comrade as Rin went to him. He walked up to him and grabbed his hair. Throwing him down on the ground, Rin bent over him on his knees and pulled a throwing star he had received from Shiro from one of his many pockets. Vern was screaming in pain and eyeing the star, he screamed for help. Trent, still beating on Horan, tackled Rin before he could do the unthinkable. Trent tumbled off of him as they hit the ground. Rin got up, still clutching the star with the bandaged hand. Vern was stumbling off, dripping blood, as Rin raised his arm. Trent got up and tried to grab his arm. Rin let the star fly. It hit Vern square in the back. He instantly dropped, dead. The boys stopped and everything went quiet as Rin cried. Trent went white. The boys ran for help. Kneeling in the smeared blood, Rin cried softly. Trent regained her voice as she knelt beside him and hugged him. Getting up, Rin and Trent waked to Kadowaki's so he could calm down. Looking back at Vern lying dead, Trent shuddered. Rin had killed someone.

*The Bedroom*

Kadowaki smiled as the door opened but she shuddered at the blood drenched clothes Rin and Trent bared. Rin fell onto Illasu and the covers as he cried into her hair and kissed her face. Trent watched sadly. She was crying herself. Kadowaki rushed for the bandages and alcohol. Rin was bleeding everywhere. His clothes were torn as well. Coming back, she bandaged his forearms and his lower stomach. He had a slight scratch on his handsome face that she dabbed alcohol on.

Trent: Um...Kadowaki...

Kadowaki: Yes dear, what is it?

Rin: Someone else is in need of your services...

The door slammed open. Cid, Squall, Mr. Wroton and the boys walked in. Kadowaki stood up at the sudden disturbance. Rin didn't move. Neither did Trent.

Squall: Illasu?

Kadowaki: Everyone, please! I will give you the report outside.

Cid: Rin, we saw Vern...

Kadowaki: Vern? What happened to Vern?

Horan: He killed him...

Rin cried more as Trent put her arms around him in a hug. Squall left to sit down. This was to much for the other boys as well. Horan stood there, bloody. Kadowaki tended to his cuts and sent him off as Vern was brought in under a white sheet drenched red with a star sticking out of his back. The lady's hands flew to her mouth. Cid and Kadowaki went into her office as she cried a little. Everyone sat down in the waiting room. Everyone except Crose, Jakeen, Yugo, and Shushira. They stood up and paced. Crose leaned in the corner. Mr. Wroton smiled brightly. Squall saw this and glared at him. The teacher only rubbed his head happily. Selphie came up to the locked door and beat on it. Squall walked out and embraced her as Irvine came running up with the rest of the gang. Seifer came as well. The girls cried into their silent boyfriends. It was a terrifying, sad time.

*Cid and Kadowaki*

Cid: Ok, let's start with Illasu. I saw her and that was enough to tell me Rin had a right to do what he did. Mr. Wroton might as well consider himself fired.

Kadowaki: She's got an unnatural temperature of 200 plus. Her body is trying to bring it down naturally by sweating. She dehydrated, has a deathly temp, and she is really on the brink of her body exploding. I have been trying to bring her temp down with the IV and other medications but nothing's working. It's been hours since she first came to me with Rin and still she is in critical condition.

Cid: Rin...

Kadowaki: What happened Cid? Vern...he's dead isn't he?

Cid: Yes...I'm afraid Rin killed him.

Kadowaki: Rin is fine. I gave him treatment for his wounds...

Cid: Wounds?

Kadowaki: Gashes, bites, brusies, scratches...you name it, he's got it. Someone attacked Trent and him on their way back from lunch. That's my guess.

Cid: Horan was the one who reported it to me and he is in terrible condition.

Kadowaki: You've got to do something Cid. Students attacking Rin, Illasu dying...it's to much!

Cid: Let's look at the facts as they stand right now. One, Rin killed someone. Two, they attacked Rin and savagely beat him. Three, Illasu is indeed dying you say. Four, Mr. Wroton is fired. Five...this is to much.

Kadowaki: What are you gonna do?

Cid: It's obvious someone will now continue to attack Rin and Illasu. I think...the best thing is...

*The Waiting Room*

It was flooded with people, curtains drawn. Seifer was guarding the locked door. People were trying to come in and be nosy. Cid and Kadowaki finally came out. Everyone looked at them.

Cid: Mr. Wroton is to be escorted out of the school. He is no longer a resident nor a teacher here. I'm sure you have all been wondering about Illasu. She is indeed in critical condition and from what Kadowaki tells me...she is dying little by little. Squall, you are to escort Mr. Wroton out. Seifer, see to it that they have no trouble.

The screaming teacher, monotone leader, and seriously ticked off D.C. leader left. The crowd almost flooded the room when they tried to barge through the door. Luckily Seifer was a stout guy and held them all off. Closing the door, Cid decided to tell them of Rin's fate.

Cid: Concerning more recent events, I have no choice but to place Rin under arrest and place him in a low security prison for a two month period.

There was a bellow from everyone except Horan. He smiled and would've silently let himself out if not being caught by Kadowaki. She had a firm grip on the See D's arm.

Cid: I know Rin was defending himself but I can't do anything. The group that jumped Rin and Trent is under arrest and will be expelled along with their See D rank terminated. Horan, I heard you were the leader and you are to serve one week in community service along with the punishment for the others. Everyone, that is all. With Kadowaki's permission you may stay. Otherwise, you are to return to class.

Kadowaki: Horan, here are some bandages though I wish I didn't have to give you anything.

The boy smiled slyly and proudly walked out. Kadowaki was brought to tears. She slowly and silently walked into the closed bedroom.

Selphie: I want to see Illy with my own eyes...

Irvine: May we see our friends one at a time?

Cid: (sighs) I don't know. Illasu is basically in a coma. She is continually being supplied with nutrients and tranquilizer. She's asleep and looks horrific. I don't know if the girls' stomachs can handle it. Rin is pretty torn up. I think it would be best for no one to make him worse. Yugo, you might want to talk to him. Don't mention anything about what happened. I'm sorry all of you, I really am.

As he was saying this, Kadowaki walked out and announced Illasu was awake. Her temperature had come down a hundred degrees but she was still a one hundred temperature. Rin was in another room with Trent so she hadn't seen him yet.

Yugo: So he doesn't know she's awake?!

Kadowaki: Easy Yugo, I just walked in and took her temp. It had plummeted unexpectedly. I removed the trancs and she slowly woke up. She is sort of out of it but she can talk.

Yugo: Rin deserves to know and so does she!

Kadowaki: Would you really have me tell Illasu that her husband is to be jailed for two months?

Yugo lost his arrogance. He hadn't thought about that. Shiro hugged him and he said nothing more. It was Rinoa who spoke next.

Rinoa: We all need to calm down and support our friends.

They all shook their heads as Rin and Trent came out of another door. Rin looked numb from pain and Trent's face was red with tears. Crose went to her and embraced her. She sat down with him in the chair offered by Rinoa.

Rin: How's Illasu?

Cid: Rin...

Rin: (holds up a hand at him still looking directly at Kadowaki) How is she?

Kadowaki: She's awake.

Rin put his hand down and turned the knob of the door. He walked in and locked it. Kadowaki found he had when she had tried to follow him in. She looked at her watch. It was already almost four o'clock. Four hours...she thought, four long hours. Everyone just waited while Crose and Cid filled Trent in silently.

***************************************************************************************

This is a hard shout to write. My stories just come as I write. I really had no intention of making all this happen. Well...what did I say? It's a drama. Well, read on to find out what happens. Please, R&R.


	3. Taken Away

Disclaimer: Don't own, Do own.

Rin and Illasu

Rin stayed in the doorway of the dark, awful smelling room. He didn't move, didn't breathe. Illasu eyed his pale face staring straight back at her. Rin felt her eyes piercing right through his skin as she tossed in pain. He slowly went to her bedside and laid on the covers right next to her. She turned to him and locked her arms around him. The needles stuck here and there stretched to allow her to find him in the dark. Rin leaned in and kissed her forehead then put a hand behind her head, pulling her close. Rin let a few tears roll down into her hair and continued to stare at the wall. She closed her eyes and fell asleep while he debated what to do. Kadowaki said that Illasu would need him most now. He shut his eyes and whispered for her to hold him tight. She unlatched her arms and grabbed his shirt while he opened his eyes and slowly pulled the IV needles out. When one came out, she screamed in pain. Rin winced but continued to pull out the others. She clenched her fists on his shirt and cried into him. When they were all out, he slid out of the bed and stood up.

Illasu: Rin...

Rin: Illy, come with me.

He turned back to the bed with a weak smile and reached out towards her frail body. She put her arms up and felt all her strength dissipating out. She clenched her teeth trying to keep them up. Rin leaned down, wrapped her in the blanket a little, and wrapped his own arms around her protectively. She was so small in his great arms she looked like a small child. Rin slowly raised her from the bed and turned towards the door. He could still hear Kadowaki jiggling the handle and now she was screaming. Rin let his tears fall slowly as he advanced to the door.

The Waiting Room

Kadowaki had heard the screams and had screamed for Rin to open the gosh darn door. She pounded on it softly and cried unto it. When Rin came to the door and slowly turned the handle, Kadowaki backed away and held her breath in disbelief. Illasu was pale and her eyes were misty. Rin stood there, looming over all of them. He slowly walked forwards and held Illasu tighter.

Cid: Rin...you have to...stop (fumbling, trying to grab his arms)

Rin made no notice of the headmaster and walked slowly to the door. He could hear the screams and poundings from people on the outside. He stood at the door looking straight forward. Illasu weakly lifted her arm and made a motion. A light shimmered outside and blinded everyone. Rin opened the door and walked out. The light resumed for a couple moments then burned out. Illasu's arm fell softly to Rin's side as he walked down the hall. All the students outside were holding their eyes. They didn't see Rin and Illasu advance on. Illasu's breathing slowed as Rin shifted her to a different position, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. Students who had no interest in other's affairs meandered to their classes. However, many of the waiting room residents had rushed after Rin. Seeing his destination, Rin put his hand to her face and kissed her cold cheek. Illasu coughed and smiled weakly, oblivious to what had happened. Coming in through the Garden doors at the front of the school, Squall saw Rin, walking into the Library. He sulked after him and seeing Illasu's wings, sprinted towards him. Rin slowly turned to look at him and stepped into the Library.

Library

Rin looked up at the ceiling and around at the walls. Illasu moved in his arms. Rin looked at her and smiled, walking to the back. Finding their place, untouched, he slowly laid Illasu against the shelf. She held a hand to her mouth, coughing and wheezing. Rin sank down beside her, putting his arms around her shoulders. He started to cry and she looked up at him.

Rin: Oh gosh...Illy...

Illasu: Rin, I'm gonna get better...don't worry so much.

Rin: (hugging her close with a hand to her face) I have...to go away for awhile.

Ilalsu: Why?

At this, Rin only pulled her close and kissed her hair, running his hand through it. Illasu pushed him away and looked at him, coughing hard again. She knew something was horribly wrong. She weakly put her hands to his face and felt his skin with her thumb. She waited for him to answer, but he never got to. Squall came running up to her and hit Rin across the face before he knew what he had done. Rin, not ready for the sudden force, was smacked away from her. Illasu let out a weak scream. Squall stood there eyeing Rin, on his hands and knees. Squall knelt beside Illasu and put a hand to her forehead. She was extremely warm. The rest of her, however, was frozen. Squall put his arms around her, softly lifting her up. Illasu fought to get back down to the ground. Clawing Squall's face and shirt, Illasu did not succeed in getting anywhere. Rin finally regained himself and stood up. Illasu held onto Squall and looked painfully at Rin. He walked towards Squall, but the commander advanced towards the door.

Squall: I'm taking her back to the Infirmary before she dies. You can follow if you want, but you will not be laying a hand on her.

Rin: Illy...do you want me to follow you?

Illasu was fading fast and did not answer. Squall sighed and kept walking. See D's then rushed into the room. Some were dragging the thick, familiar chains. Illasu saw them go to Rin as he submissively gave in. They threw him to the ground and forced him to stay there. Four of the good sized boys sat on him while the rather muscular ones forced the giant cuffs onto his wrists, behind his back. Rin didn't move at all, for if he did he knew it would be worse. They pulled his hair and fastened a giant, thick ring around his neck. Illasu screamed and weakly kicked Squall. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a small syringe. Biting the cap and pulling, he stuck it into Illasu's shoulder. She screamed as loud as she could and felt a wave of sleep rushing over her. She screamed one last time for Rin and fell asleep on Squall's shoulder. He continued walking, not looking back. Rin screamed Illasu's name and was then smacked. They placed a thick amount of rolled duck-tape in his mouth and placed heavy chains around his feet. He watched as Squall disappeared into the small crowds of the school.

See D: Rin Ogami, you are to be escorted to a secured prison. There, you will be serving a two month term under low security officials. Failure to come quietly will result in your term being extended. Please, follow us.

Rin shifted his shoulders and waked out with the See D's. The students screamed their displeasure at Rin, cheering on the See D's. Seifer appeared out of nowhere and stared commanding that they return to their classes. Fujin and Rajin also assisted. The cold night air rushed at Rin's face, making the chains even colder. The soldiers opened the doors of the airship and allowed Rin to get in. He couldn't step up onto the ramp with the chains and had to be helped. As they shut the doors, sealing him in darkness, a female See D with a teary face jumped in clumsily. It was Trent.

Kadowaki's Office

Squall slammed the door open and rushed inside. He had noticed no pulse emanating form Illasu's wrist. Kadowaki had been getting ready for anything and so she escorted Squall back to the bedroom. Hooking her feeble form to the machines again, Kadowaki furiously began checking for a heartbeat. It was not that strong but it was there. Squall tried to assist Kadowaki as much as possible. He rubbed Illasu's hands ferociously and secured an oxygen mask to her face. Kadowaki turned it on, adjusting it to a high setting. When she was sleeping soundly, with a full supply of oxygen coursing through her, Kadowaki sat down in her chair. Undoing her collar for some air herself and letting out a deep breath, she pushed her hair back.

Kadowaki: Where's Rin? I imagine they've already taken him away?

Squall: Yes, he was removed from the building when I was coming here.

Kadowaki: It's gonna be harder to keep her alive now. Poor Illasu, she doesn't even know what happened yet. If you hadn't taken her when you did Squall...

Squall: Then let's be thankful I made it in time.

He went over and caressed Illasu's face. Her sport bra was drenched in sweat. The baggy pants she wore stuck to her legs in places. Squall thought he was the cause of it. Kadowaki saw his concern.

Kadowaki: Squall...it's not your fault hon. Illasu just didn't know her limits and her capacity of strength. She would've been fine if Rin hadn't pulled that stunt, taking the IVs out and everything. Now...I don't know anymore...I just don't know.

Squall nodded, saluted and walked out slowly. Kadowaki looked at Illasu, crying softly. Quistis poked her head in as Squall left and asked the doctor if she needed anything.

Kadowaki: (peering at her watch which reads 8:37) Yeah, a giant Tylenol and a hot cup of tea. Thank you Quistis.

he female See D walked out and later returned with the tea. Kadowaki took it gratefully and got up. She walked to the room on the other side and opened the door. The reeking smell of death rushed at her as she walked in.

Shiro and Yugo

Shiro had taken Yugo back to the dorm, but Yugo wouldn't sit down. He paced around, fiddling with Shiro's Boken sword (a Japanese, wooden, practice sword). She laid down and watched him. His face had the same look Rin's had had. They really are twins, she thought. Getting up, she came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He sighed and put a hand on hers.

Yugo: This isn't right. This whole day sucks! Rin shouldn't have gotten that and everyone knows it!

Shiro: Yugo, he _killed_ someone.

Yugo: But why did he? That's not Rin!

Shiro: I know...I don't get it either.

Yugo: I heard that a gang of See D boys beat up on him and Trent. That's why Rin had to kill Vern. They would've killed him.

Shiro: You missed about half of the story if you think that. The boys were walking away when Rin threw the star.

Yugo: Star? Rin doesn't use throwing stars.

Shiro: (looks down) I gave him one...I didn't think he'd use it like this though. I never want any weapon used like that anymore.

Yugo: (grabbing her arms) WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM A STAR!?

Shiro: Because he asked for one to use for a report in a class. They were studying the anatomy and basics of every weapon that is located in the Garden.

Yugo let her go and hugged her, closing his eyes tightly.

Yugo: He's my brother Shiro...my only brother. I couldn't help him...

Shiro: Oh no, don't you going doing that now! You listen to me...Yugo, look at me (puts her hands to his face). Listen, you won't always be able to. He's a big guy. Okay?

Yugo just hugged her tighter as she shushed him softly.

YAY!! 3rd chappy done! This fun...writing these things. Well, I started working on chappy 4 already so I will have that one done shortly. Um...hope you guys like it so far. It already beats the first one on how long it is! So yay for me! Well, please R&R! Thanks!


	4. Morgue Operator

Disclaimer: I wish I could have someone a little more wittier write these...Don't own. Do own.

On the Ragnarok

Trent just sat across from Rin, staring. He didn't look at her at all. She cried some more as a light flickered on in the dark room. When Rin stood up, Trent became horrified. What now, she thought. Walking over, Rin sat beside her and looked into her eyes. Trent forced a smile and he softly spoke to her.

Rin: Are you afraid of me now?

Trent: No Rin, I will never fear you. (places her hand on his)

Rin: Why'd they make you come along?

Trent: (laughs silently) Because Horan was beat up pretty badly...and so were about half the other guys I tore into...

Rin: Where are they taking you?

She leaned back in her uniform and thought about it.

Trent: I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if I get to stay with you.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Holding his arms out to her, she sat in his lap and cuddled next to him. She was really scared for Rin on the inside. Rin wrapped her up in a friendly embrace and fell asleep.

Kadowaki

The poor gal almost retched. She hated this part of her job. When she had applied she hadn't read the fine print that said 'must serve as emergency morgue operator'. Slipping on a different coat, washing her hands, and putting the familiar latex gloves on, she walked to the body lain on the table. She pulled the white sheet back and saw the 8 pointed star sticking out of the back of his bloody uniform. Looking away and swallowing hard, she grabbed a small metal tool and tried to unhook the star from his backbone. Vern's paper-white face stared back at her eerily. She shuddered as Crose walked in.

Crose: Quistis told me about your morgue duties. I said I'd come help if you needed it. You don't look so good doctor.

Kadowaki: Yeah, sure...um, can you come do this? I think I'm gonna barf.

Crose came over and started working on it. Kadowaki opened a window and let some air into the room. She took her bloody gloves off and threw them away. Crose laughed a little as the she almost passed out. Finally, working the star from around the bone, Crose laid it on the table and told Kadowaki she might want to step outside. She shook her head.

Kadowaki: I have (gulp) to assess how long the victim suffered.

Crose: How do you do that? Better yet, why?

Kadowaki: The weapon type usually determines that along with where it hits. Rin's also very strong. So, all that coupled together, should equal a short, quick...(deep breath) death.

Crose: What happened to the other See D's?

Kadowaki: They were beat up pretty good, a lot of brusies and bloody noses. Some had broken fingers and split lips. Cid told us their punishment, remember?

Crose: No, I don't. Please, could you tell me again?

Kadowaki: Their See D status will be removed and they are to be expelled. So, it looks as if they'll have to go to the inn for awhile and make it on their own.

Crose: Oh...well that's gonna leave us empty handed on soldiers for a long time.

Kadowaki: Yeah, I don't think Cid realized that. You might want to note that to Squall. He mentioned something about Ellone's negotiations last week. Well, it's late. Let's close up and get something to eat. I'll go check on Illasu.

Kadowaki left as Crose washed the tool off and replaced the sheet. He closed the window as well. Locking the door, he walked into Illasu's room. It was beyond depressing. As soon as Kadowaki had checked everything and injected another substance into Illasu, Crose escorted the doctor to dinner. Quistis remarked she would watch Illasu if they brought a sticky bun back for her. Crose had smiled and softly shut the door. Going back to the desk, Quistis sat down and started filling out order forms for more supplies. Swinging her feet gently, she hit something abnormally cushy. She backed away and laying under the desk was Zell, smiling broadly. Quickly, Quistis stretched her short skirt down and looked back at him. Raising her eyebrows, Zell shifted positions and held up a hand.

Zell: Uh...hiya!

Quistis: Zell?! (laughs out loud quickly regaining a quiet voice) What are you doing under there?

Zell: I was hiding from Seifer and I guess I fell asleep?

Quistis: Well, get out of there now. Ok, that's better. What if Kadowaki had seen you?

Zell: She wouldn't have. I'm the best at hiding.

Quistis looked at him with one eyebrow cocked in mockery. He chuckled and patted his lap. She got up and sat, very straight. Zell sighed and tickled her sides. Laughing, she loosened up and laid her head on his shoulder, listening to the steady beeps and chimes of the monitors in Illasu's room.

The Cafeteria

Yugo and Shiro had seen Crose and Kadowaki. They had all moved to one tables in the back. As Yugo had been walking over, Crose had eyed the Boken sword he had at his side.

Crose: (nodding) What's that for?

Yugo: Not now Crose...please.

Crose: Just don't do anything you'd regret later.

Yugo's eyes narrowed towards Crose and he stared at him. Shiro put a hand on Yugo's arm softly and smiled at him.

Shiro: Where's Trent? I haven't seen her since this morning.

Crose looked down and Kadowaki spoke up for him.

Kadowaki: Cid told me she's on the Ragnarok with Rin, heading to the prison near Galbadia. They haven't decided what to do with her. She evidently tore into Horan and a couple others pretty good. More than likely, she'll stay with Rin a couple days...maybe a few weeks.

Everything was silent at their table. Many people talked loudly about the day's events and pointed over at them. No one except Kadowaki felt like eating much so they all left and Crose decided to go stay with Illasu all night. He didn't think he would get much sleep anyway. Shiro and Yugo told Kadowaki if she needed anything to give them a buzz. They left with warm goodbyes to go to their dorm for the night. Kadowaki gave Crose the key to the office and walked off with a warm smile. He watched her go safely and eyed Squall, Selphie, and Irvine sneaking into the Library. Crose was intrigued and decided to follow.

The Library

Following much like a silent crow, Crose snuck in and out of the dark room. Selphie was standing proud but her sad, childish face made her look depressed. Irvine held onto her hand tightly and looked straight ahead with a serious look on his face. Crose hid between two bookshelves looking out the slit in-between them. Squall stopped in front of where Rin and Illasu had said an unofficial goodbye. He looked at the wall and then turned around slowly. He listened for any movement and then started to talk. Crose knew he wouldn't be able to hear in his position so he climbed the concrete shelf and cemented himself to the top. His dark hair and uniform blended well but his winter-white skin set him off badly. Still, Squall was concentrating on whatever he was going to say.

Squall: I'm afraid I have some bad news. I know this isn't exactly the night to hear it but I thought I might as well inform you, as well as finding out which one is going to tell Illasu all of this.

Selphie: What do you mean Squall? Tell her what? About today?

Squall: That and this...you both know Ellone is sort of a peaceful ambassador. She had been sent to Deling to discuss a peace lock with Esthar. I escorted her to one of these meetings when things were tense. Everything seemed to be going fine. Then, just this week, I received news that the negotiations stopped.

Irvine: So they reached a peaceful solution?

Squall: Hardly. Ellone was taken prisoner and Esthar declared war on the other. It took a few days for news to reach Deling. When it did, I think it was yesterday, they sent over a few special forces and assassinated an important official.

Irvine: What about Ellone?

Squall: They took the airship as well and the soldiers were forced to serve in their army.

Selphie: How'd you find out about this then?!

Squall: One of the soldiers was in the transmissions room and sent a brief message to my dad. He was killed on the video though and then it ended. We don't even know if Ellone is alive.

Irvine: What did you need to tell us for?

Squall: We are to assist Esthar in the war. Due to the recent events, we need soldiers. I need you two to go and search for people to help and also, all students will be enrolled in See D. We have two weeks to prepare.

Selphie: What about Illasu? She can't fight and now, Trent and Rin are going to be imprisoned and...

Selphie was pacing around holding her head. Irvine went to her and held her in his arms.

Irvine: Squall, not everyone knows how to fight. How are we supposed to train 3/4 of the school's population in two weeks?

Squall: I honestly have no idea. We'll need Rin and that transformation of his as well. I know he doesn't want to use it but he's got to.

Irvine: What kind of operation are we up against?

Squall: 200 million at least for them and for us...405 thousand...it's pretty bleak odds. Cid ordered that all surrounding schools enroll all students in See D as well and train for the two weeks. He mentioned something about phoning the prison but I don't think he's gotten around to it. Still, with all this help, their isn't much Esthar can do. But no matter what, I am going. I have to save my sister.

Selphie: We'll come with you. We won't let you do this alone.

Irvine: How come you didn't tell anyone else yet?

Squall: Rinoa is pretty depressed and she's really out of it. She was asleep when I came back form Cid's office. Zell has disappeared and Quistis was watching over Illasu. Crose, Yugo, Shushira and Jakeen will be in formed with the rest.

At this, Crose slinked off the shelf and walked to the shelf behind Squall. Walking out of the shadows slowly, he scared Selphie to where she screamed. Irvine covered her mouth and she calmed down when it was only Crose. However, Squall had pulled his gunblade and was holding it at him. Crose raised an eyebrow at him as he sheathed his sword. Irvine dipped his hat in greeting and Crose spared a glance acknowledging him. Then his attention shifted back to Squall. He saluted him and stared at him. Then, both their monotone voices softly talked.

Squall: Crose? What are you doing here? I thought the Library was empty. I didn't even see you come in.

Crose: I was up.

Squall: You heard everything?

Crose: Yes Commander.

Squall: What do you think?

Crose: Whatever I'm told to.

Squall and Crose stared at each other and finally looked back at the other two. Irvine had an eyebrow lifted at the both of them and Selphie was just terrified.

Irvine: We should get back. It's late and Selphie needs sleep...along with me. I'll talk to you in the morning Squall. Crose...

Crose slightly nodded his head as the two left silently. The Garden was lit still as it always was but it was well into the night. Crose peered at the clock placed crookedly on the wall. Almost 11:45, he thought, I had better go switch shifts with Quistis.

Crose: Commander, we should talk tomorrow. This was all very disturbing news...especially on a day like today.

Squall: Yes, well tomorrow everyone will find out.

Crose: Understood sir.

Squall: Easy Crose, we're not on duty now. I get enough of that sir trash when I am on duty. Let's go grab some coffee...that is if you're staying up.

Crose: I am. I was going to stay in Illasu's room to watch over her during the night. Although coffee isn't my thing, some tea sounds great and I have to get Quistis a sticky bun.

Squall chuckled as he started walking out. Sticking his hands in his pockets of his baggy black jeans, Crose took his uniform jacket off and ran his hand through his hair. His black shirt made it seem that only his face was the only thing in the room. He walked after Squall in the small shafts of moonlight. He looked up to see if it was snowing yet but it hadn't even dusted the glass. He sighed and kept walking.

The Ragnarok/Prison

Rin and Trent had slept the rest of the way. When the See Ds threw the door open, Trent was the first to wake up. They grabbed her arms softly and led her away. Rin was still sleeping but as soon as Trent's body heat was gone and the cold air hit him, he woke up with a start. The kindest See D there was to escort him. He grabbed the chain the was secured to the floor and unlocked it. Leading him out, the boy led him inside. Trent was in front of him. She was arguing the whole time with the guys, trying to make Rin laugh. But it was no use. Trent knew there was really nothing funny about being locked away so she stopped. As soon as they stepped through the doors, Rin heard the leader shout something. When he looked around, he saw pink...everywhere. He brought his face out from under his hair as he looked around. The females in front of him smiled brightly. Trent backed away. She looked terrified.

Rin: Trent...where are we?

Trent: No...not this place.

Rin: Trent! What do you mean?

Trent: There must be some mistake. We were to go to a low security prison! Not a rehabilitation center for the morally corrupt!

Rin looked straight at all the bright white uniforms of the nurses. He shuddered on the inside but he smiled his sweet smile. They all tittered with laughter as the See D took them to their 'cell'. Trent went crazy. The room was empty...but it was yellow and fuzzy, even the floor was. Rin sighed. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to think things over, run his heart out and kiss Illasu. A nurse came in and welcomed them. The young See D left with a small laugh.

Nurse Mariko: Irasshaimase Chotto o kuuki! {Welcome to A Little Bit of Air}

Rin: Hanashimasu English. {I speak English}

Mariko: Oh! (bows) Mush apologies!

Rin: It's all right. A Little Bit of Air?

Mariko: Yes, I would like to welcome you here. I am Mariko, your nurse, Rin. Your Garden's headmaster called and told us you were coming.

Trent: I hate this place...

Mariko: Oh? You've been here before?

Trent: (sneers) Yeah, and I hate it.

Mariko: Now that's just the attitude that will get you thrown in confinement.

Trent: I am not leaving his side.

Mariko: Yes, well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call.

Rin: Call?

Mariko: Yes, there's a phone there. I see you are still confused. Come with me. Young lady, you are to stay here. The appointed nurse for you will be here shortly.

Trent shuddered as the small nurse unlocked all of Rin's chains. They fell to the floor in heaps as Rin followed Mariko. He looked back at Trent, sitting in the corner far away from the door. He smiled at her as she sarcastically smiled back. Rin shook his head laughing. Mariko locked the door. This was the only military thing about the whole place so far. The door was an airlock and then covered by a thick metal door. Mariko turned to him and swept her hand for him to follow her 'this way'. Rin shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered on. As they were walking along, Mariko started explaining more in depth as Rin looked around.

Mariko: You see, this is a low security prison. While we are called a rehab center, we do try to operate like a military canter. I heard of the crime you're here for and though it really makes no sense to me why they sent you here, you are to receive or most strict counseling. Headmaster Cid tried to explain to me the reason why he sent you here. Something to do with your past he said...I think. Well, anyway, lunches will be served to you in the room. You will only be able to be outside for short periods of time if you even wish to go out in this weather. We don't provide many extra activities. The only ones are of course the Training Center and a Library...though I doubt you'd like that much.

Rin: (looks surprised) Now why would you think that?

Mariko: It hasn't had a visitor in over ten years. I was just assuming...

Rin: (smiles kindly) It's all right. Um, Ms. Mariko, that phone...can it make distanced calls?

Mariko: Well, with your sentence, you won't be able to for awhile I'm afraid. Here's the Training Center and right here is the Library. If you ever want to check something out, just feel free to ask and I'll escort you here. Now, I must warn you. If you pull any stunt here, I shall have to report you and you will be put in confinement.

Rin: I understand. I have no intentions of pulling anything. I just need some time to think.

Mariko: That's what we're here for. Come, this way.

Mariko led him down a hall surrounded by the metal doors. Right before they got to the end, she turned into an office.

Mariko: (shuffling through papers) Oh, where is it?

Rin: Um, do you want some help?

Mariko: No, no I'm fine. Ah, blast! Where'd I put it?

Rin walked around and looked at the pictures tacked up on the walls. Some were of Mariko and a bunch of horses. Others were maps, charts and See D reports. Among the mess was Mariko's degree and a note. Mariko waved a paper around and came over to him.

Mariko: I found it. Ok, you're to help patient number...

Rin: What?

Mariko: Oh! Forgive me again. All right, what we do here is that as soon as you came in we assessed your physical, mental and social status. Now, if you are up to speed on all of these, then we assign you to help one of the less...well, stable patients.

Rin: O...k...

Mariko: You have patient number 326, Isfrael Ranma.

Rin: Chaotic horse?

Mariko: Yes, although she is not very chaotic.

Rin: How?

Mariko: You'll see. Please, come with me.

Rin: Ms. Mariko, it's almost 11 pm. Do we get to sleep?

Mariko: Oh! Is it really that late? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that. Yes, I'll take you back. Tomorrow, we'll go see Isfrael.

Rin: Do we get to wake up on our own?

Mariko: Not for your first week, but since I kept you late, I'll let you sleep tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you had a hard day today.

Rin smiled and followed the short nurse back to the fuzzy yellow room. Trent was still in the corner but she had nodded off to sleep.

Mariko: Oh dear, it seems Nan didn't bring you any beds.

Rin: We'll be fine for tonight. Don't worry about it.

Mariko: Oh Rin, I wouldn't if I didn't have to. I'll be right back shortly. Here are the papers on Isfrael. You might want to look them over.

Rin took the papers and walked over beside Trent. Sliding down, she opened a lazy eye at him and smiled. She leaned on his shoulder and fell back to sleep. Rin was intrigued about this whole thing. Opening the folder, he saw a picture of a little girl. Looking it over, he read everything he could:

Isfrael Ranma

Age: 7

Blood Type: A

Rin: Great, she's anti-social...(keeps reading)

Height: 4'' 8'

Weight: 72 - pending

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Rin kept reading to find out why a seven year old would be here. It just didn't fit. He skipped the rest of the physical part until he came to illnesses. Looking at it, Rin wondered what _wasn't_ listed here. There were numerous things. Rin was a little disheartened. He flipped the page and started reading the mental papers. She was listed as 'pure genius'. All her I.Q. tests had proved that she was perfectly, if not way above normal. Moving onto the social sheet, Rin lost heart. It said she hadn't moved, eaten, or moved her eyes for over a two year period. They had lists of medications they had tried. Now they were using IVs. Morphine had once been tried to get her mind to manipulate itself into moving parts of her body. It said it had failed along with all the others. Now, they were just using the necessary ones to keep her alive and healthy. Rin closed the file and thought what the little girl might look like. Pretty soon, he nodded off with Trent still leaning on his shoulder.

Kadowaki's Office

Crose had opened the door and there n the desk was Zell and Quistis. She was laughing as Zell held her down and kissed her cheek. Quistis' head turned towards the door and saw Crose. He closed the door and walked into Illasu's room. As Quistis tried to explain, he held up a hand and shut Illasu's door. Zell had retreated to the chair behind the desk as Quistis had busied herself with the orders again. Pretty soon, Zell started whistling and wouldn't sit still.

Zell: Quistis, could you please hurry up?

Quistis: (still looking down, pen flying) Zell, I have to do these tonight. (looks up smiling) Why don't you go to bed? It's really late.

Zell: No...that's...

He had already fallen asleep. Quistis went and laid a blanket over him.

Squall

He had gotten a brilliant idea. Now, he was heading to the girl's dorms with his coffee in hand. Selphie was walking around the hall with Irvine. Upon eyeing Squall, they headed over.

Selphie: What cha doin' Squallie?

Squall: Can you help me get into Illasu's dorm?

Irvine stared at Squall. He shook a finger at the commander.

Squall: Not like that you perv! It's for Illasu!

Selphie: Do you have Cid's card key?

Squall fished out a different colored key and smiled. Grabbing it, Selphie found he door and slid the key in. It didn't open. Sliding it again, it still didn't open. Finally after being very frustrated, she jammed the card in the slot and kicked the door. Selphie's foot met the door with a ringing sound, causing her to grab her foot and hop up and down. Squall shook his head and took the card out. Sliding it in gantly, the door slid open silently. He looked at Selphie and smiled.

Squall: Okay, will you help me calmly look for some papers Illasu wrote?

Selphie: Hey, what am I getting out of this anyway!?

Squall: Helping two friends at the same time?

Selphie: Oh, right...ok...

They walked in and Irvine slowly shut the door. They were in pitch black darkness. Selphie clapped her hands thinking the light was a fancy 'clapper'. When a light didn't come on, she shook with anger and beat her hands together. Irvine scrambled for the light. When he switched it on, Selphie smiled and started doing her impression of James Bond.

Squall: Ok, we're looking for a stack of papers, possibly a single one.

Irvine: What kind of info is that?!

Selphie: (humming James Bond theme song, forming a gun with her hands) The best...AH HA!

Selphie was by the couch. On the table in front of it, there were stacks of miscellaneous papers. She dove into the pile as Irvine sat down and started looking. Then it hit him.

Irvine: What are we looking for exactly?

Squall: We're looking for weapon plans. Scientific equations, drawings, anything! This is Illasu after all.

Irvine: Ah, right.

Selphie: (turning a paper around and around in her hands) Um, Squall...

Squall: Did you find it?

Selphie: I don't know...here.

Squall took the paper and looked. It was a homework paper over the anatomy of bubble gum. Squall looked up, non-amused. Selphie smiled at him and quickly returned to the pile. When the papers were all sorted through, Squall was beginning to think that Illasu had discarded the drawings or even the idea itself. He looked on her desk. It was a mess. He sighed and picked up a few of the papers. They were just drawings. Irvine walked into the bathroom and looked around. There wasn't much in there. Irvine looked in the cabinet and saw numerous things thrown inside. Then he saw it. On the cabinet door, a crumpled piece of paper was taped up. Numerous post it notes were stuck around it and equations were carved into the door. The trashcan was full of crumpled balls and pens were where toothbrushes went.

Irvine: Uh, guys?

Selphie: Irvine! Get out of there! Who knows what's in there!

Irvine: It's her drawings.

Squall: Do what!?

Squall came over and peered in cautiously. Indeed, it was the drawings. Midnight, he thought, have to sneak out with them. Then, he thought of a flaw in his perfect plan. He couldn't take the plans down. Before he said anything, Irvine snapped a few close-ups and Selphie carefully put all the papers into a folder. Handing it to Squall, she smiled.

Selphie: When do we start?

Squall took the plans and kept staring at the both of them.

Irvine: We'll need a forge, and some titanium. We can surprise her.

Squall: Yeah...

Selphie: You ok Squall?

He was looking a bit dazed. Not sure he could hold all this in, he sat down on the couch. Looking at the drawings more carefully and the photos Irvine was printing out form his camera, he saw the intricacy of the whole thing. A tiny, weaving design was to be carved on the pole with certain air holes of different sizes. This would allow the pole to be swung faster therefore applying a harder hit. Squall was amazed. She had put a lot of thought into the whole thing. He smiled and walked out. Selphie followed him as Irvine shut and locked the door.

Yipee! Chappy 4 is done! Ok, I'm gonna start chappy 5! Please R&R!


	5. Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, I own my own characters.

Crose and Illasu-Friday Morning

The night had been terrible. Crose hadn't gotten any sleep just like he had thought. Kadowaki was forced to come in all night and help him after all. Illasu had gone low on her heart beats and then all of a sudden they had jumped back up to a very high point. Crose had called Kadowaki for that and then when her temperature had soared again, Kadowaki came again as well. Now, Illasu was resting again and Crose was laying on the covers of her bed, wiped out. He had put an arm around her so he could feel if she had any more 'surprises'. Quistis came in silently and woke Crose up. Squall had called her to say that they needed to report to the auditorium. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he slowly opened his eyes and frightened Quistis.

Quistis: Oh! Crose, you wake up fast. Anyway, Squall said for us to report to the auditorium. Everyone will be there, so no one will be able to look after Illasu I'm afraid.

Crose: I'm not leaving her.

Quistis: You have to come to the auditorium though.

Crose: No, I don't. Someone will come and tell me. I'm sure they know how bad Illasu is.

Quistis: Oh Crose! Fine! I'll come back and tell you!

He smiled at her as Quistis actually laughed a little. He gave her a slight hug and she left laughing. He turned his head to look at Illasu. She was doing fine, sleeping so silently. He looked around at the various monitors and they all read perfect. He stretched and snuck out of the bed. Illasu moved a little when he moved his arm. Looking at her, Crose turned the tranquilizers down so she could wake up for a moment or two. She fluttered her eyes for a moment adjusting to the sudden light from where the door was slightly open. She stretched and looked at Crose smiling.

Illasu: Oh, Rin...what happened?

Crose: Illy, it's not...

Illasu: Come here you...

Crose saw she was a bit delirious from the morphine still. She smiled at him warily and he slowly walked over, sitting down on her bedside. He moved her wet hair from her face as she placed her arms about him. Crose was surprised at this. She lightly kissed his cheek and held on tightly. Being Rin's best friend, he was slightly entitled to be there when she needed him. This was too much however, even for morphine. He took hold of her hands and lowered her back down on the bed. She murmured something about Pop-tarts and spinning tops. He smiled again, gleaming.

Illasu: Rin, where is everyone?

Crose: Illasu, it's Crose.

Illasu: Oh? Crose is here?

Crose: No...uh well, yes. It's me, right here in front of you.

Illasu: Where Rin? I can't see him.

Crose took her hand and put it to his face.

Crose: See? It's not Rin here...it's Crose.

Illasu: Nonsense Rin, it is you. Stop playing around! Silly angel!

Crose sighed heavily. Illasu was going to have to learn the truth sooner or later. He looked towards the brightening day outside and opened the window a little. The cold, winter air rushed in and filled the room with a fresh scent. Crose stayed at the window sill for a bit, taking deep breaths of fresh air, for the room had begun to smell terribly of chemicals.

A Little Bit of Air

Rin's night had been far more pleasant. He woke up in a warm bed to the daylight. He peered over his shoulder at the clock. It was about 9 am. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked over next to him. Trent was in a bed on the other side of the room. Her arm was drooping off the bed, a foot hanging out from under the covers and the covers themselves were about to fall off the bed. Rin threw his covers off to find he was freezing. He realized he had no shirt on. Reaching around for one, he found none there. He was sure he had fallen asleep with one on. Mariko must have taken it with her when she brought in the beds, he thought. Shaking it off for now, Rin looked around the pretty plain room. There was the clock, a small chest of drawers for each one of them and a bed. That was pretty much it. Rin fell down into the fuzzy floor and stretched out. He had a giant smile on his face as Mariko came in. She smiled warmly at him and he waved. She softly came in and handed him a baggy white shirt. Rin now noticed his pants were different too. He began to wonder. Mariko nodded towards the door. Pulling the shirt on, he sat up and walked out. Mariko shut the door quietly as he padded into the empty hall. He yawned as Mariko gave him a sheet of paper.

Rin: More papers Mariko?

Mariko: You might find this interesting.

Rin: It's more stuff on Isfrael...you know I read that stuff last night.

Mariko: Did you? Wonderful! Well, off to breakfast I guess. While we're there, I'll explain more about your day.

Rin: How'd I get into these pants?

Mariko: Oh, we had to use magic on you. Your pockets were full of things, so I put them inside your dresser.

Rin: Thanks...and for the bed too.

Mariko nodded happily as she turned into a busy little room. There was the murmur of patients chatting away and the smell of cafeteria food. Rin's stomach did a flip and he felt sick. Mariko walked on. He followed her into another room. This one was full of See Ds. A couple of them looked up at Rin and smiled. Others, didn't move. Mariko walked over to the more decent looking food as Rin was allowed to pick from two choices: cereal or a couple of breakfast burritos. He chose the mystery cereal due to his stomach. He took a giant red apple as well. Mariko led him to a table that was empty and sat down. Rin sat down and ran his hand through his hair. Mariko produced a number of things from invisible pockets. Rin was amazed at much she was carrying. She smiled at him again when she caught him staring at all the things.

Rin: (swallowing) What's all this?

Mariko: Oh, you know...schedules, ID cards, my breakfast!

Here, she chuckled a little at the granola bar on the table. Rin smiled warmly as she tore the wrapper off and scarfed it down with a drink of chocolate milk from a carton nearby. She had evidently grabbed that when I was looking among the food, he thought as she readied herself for a talk.

Mariko: Rin Ogami, you will be awakened every morning, except for special occasions, promptly at 7am. You are allowed to go to the Recreational Room for a two hour period at any time you choose. You are also allowed to visit the Library...well I already explained that last night. You are assigned to Engel...

Rin: Engel? I thought I was with Isfrael.

Mariko: Oh, forgive me. We call her Engel here. Wait till you see her, you'll agree. Anyway, you'll be with her for a long time, most of your day. There's a place here...a two hour period that's free. You can fill that in with anything you wish.

Rin: What do you have here?

Mariko: Hmm...it says you were taking Advanced Biology and few other classes at Balamb. We offer the same courses, if you would like to keep up with those studies.

Rin: Yes, please, could you put the Bio class on there please?

Mariko: Of course! You sure are polite Rin! I don't think you need to be here really. I don't see why you are.

Rin looked down into his bowl and remembered the unfortunate events. Mariko saw this saddened him for some reason. She looked for a way out. Luckily, the bell rang abruptly and the See Ds left. Rin was startled by the sudden sound. The small nurse showed him what to do after breakfast, lunch or dinner. It was basically like the Garden, except you cleaned your own tray. Rin didn't mind. Mariko took her leave, handing Rin the paper schedule. After that was done, he was allowed to go to the Library, Rec. Room, or go outside. Engel wasn't up with the rest of the children. Technically she was, but Mariko advised against seeing her this early. Rin wanted to avoid the Rec. Room for now. He didn't feel great at the moment. Outside was cold and he had just finished reading a huge book on the Relative Effect of Winter on Birds. It was for Illasu's sake. He stood there scratching his head and wondering what to do when few young kids ran by. A nurse younger and smaller than Mariko was chasing, hurriedly, after them. They giggled to themselves and hid around the corner. Rin smiled at the wall and poked his head around the corner. The small kids held a finger to their mouths giggling loudly. They weren't much older than seven or six. Rin smiled and snuck around the corner with them. He squatted down and asked them what their names were.

Catty: I'm Catty...and this is Rica.

The small, brown haired boy with a thumb in his mouth, smiled. Rin loved kids. He smiled back and told them his name. He especially liked Catty. She was a little blued-eyed, blond cutie. She, too, was sucking her thumb. They were all dressed in white just like Rin was and were about as tall as his knees. A third child came up and hugged him. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. Her name tag said 'HI! I am Dara.' Another little boy protruded from the quite short crowd and stared at Rin. His red hair didn't match his dark blue eyes. He held a plastic toy and was clutching it rather harshly. About the time Rin got them quiet and they were hiding together, the nurse came out from the long hallway to round the corner. She stared at Rin who was hugging all the kids to him. She marveled at how calm they were. They tittered with laughter when she said nothing. Rin did too.

Andy: (smiling and rather confused) C'mon kids, let's leave this young man to his business.

Everyone in the bunch moaned, even Rin. Catty wouldn't let go of him so as Rin stood up, he hooked an arm under her and lifted her up with him. The other three crowded around him and clutched his legs. Rin smiled at the nurse and introduced himself with Catty hiding her face in his hair.

Rin: (puts a hand out) Hi, I'm Rin.

Andy: I'm Andy. Nice to meet you. The kids seem to like you. I can't ever get them like this. Do you mind helping me get them back to the K.C.C.?

Rin: K.C.C.?

Andy: Kid Care Center, where all the kids are. They live there basically, except for Engel and a few others.

Rin: Oh, sure. C'mon guys!

Little arms clutched tightly around Rin's legs. He shrugged and walked on like normal. Andy marveled at him. The kids were laughing and he was lifting two kids on one leg easily.

Andy: Sorry for them bothering you. I am sure you were going somewhere rather important!

She smiled and rubbed the red head playfully. He smiled up at her and laughed. Rin began a silly song and marched down the hall, holding Catty and Dara. The girls were blushing by the time they reached the room. It was full of laughter. There weren't as many kids as Rin had thought there would be. There was only about five others. When Rin came into the room, he slowly set Dara and Catty down. They rushed to their friends and began a game of Ring-Around-the-Rosy. Rica and the little red head went over and zoomed planes about. Rin shook his head. Andy laughed. Turning to go with a sigh, Andy stopped him short.

Andy: Thanks again. There was no way I could have drug them all back here!

Rin: No problem...it's just that I really have nothing to do today! I feel kind of sick so I'm not going to the RR yet.

Andy: Oh! Would you like to help me here?

Rin brightened up and laughed himself. Catty had magically appeared beside him. She was holding her arms up and smiling. He picked her up and trumped over to the other kids. Andy got everyone to pay attention as Rin sat down in a bean bag and said hi. The three children in the hall came up. The red head stayed playing with the planes.

Rin: Hey guys, I'm Rin! Uh, looks like I'll be helping out here today. Uh, let's see...I've met Catty here and Dara and Rica. Why don't you guys tell me yours?

There was a roar of names and laughter as they all raced to tell him their names. Rin laughed and explained a little bit better. Pretty soon, all the kids were named and Rin was going around, playing with different groups of them. Andy did too. She quite liked the help and liked having company as well. Rin's smile brightened the place up a bunch. Catty never left Rin's side. She was sucking her thumb and helping him put a puzzle together when Mariko came for him. She looked exhausted. Rin turned around from where he had Catty sitting in his lap on the floor. He smiled and scratched his head.

Rin: Uh...I didn't have anything to do so I came here to help Ms. Andy.

Mariko: Oh it's all right Rin! I was just worried about you. It's time for you to meet Engel now.

Rin: Oh...ok. Catty, I got to go but I'll come back if I can, ok?

Catty smiled up at him through her thumb and hugged him quite tightly. Rin hugged her softly and preceded out of the room. All the kids moaned and ran to the door to watch him leave. Dara started to cry but Andy patted her shoulder a little. Rin looked back at the multiplying faces in the doorway. He waved with a giant smile. This improved things. They all said goodbye and ran back inside playing, except for Catty who stood there. Rin had already turned around and didn't see her little hand waving back.

Auditorium

Everyone had gathered and was filling the giant room. When the line was but a trickle, Cid came up to the microphone and began.

Cid: Everyone please be quiet. We have a situation at hand that is of terrible news. Three weeks ago, negotiations between the province of Esthar and Deling City were taking place to ensure peace between the two. You all are familiar with the territories, I am sure. Well, I am afraid I have disturbing news. This week, the ambassador was taken captive in Deling City, along with another negotiator. We have attained the information as to whom the ambassador was. It was Ellone Lorie. The province of Esthar declared war on Deling and the battles rage over open territory. We received a call from the President himself. He stated that all the Gardens are too train every student in the ways of See D. We are to assist Esthar in this matter. Everyone will fight in the battle.

There were numerous gasps and whistles from the students. One jumped up yelling.

Student: Let them fight it on their own!

Cid: We cannot do that. We have orders to...

Student: No! We won't lose our lives in this matter! We won't go! We won't go!

A chant started to fill the room. Many students stood shaking their fists as Cid scrambled to regain control. Squall who was brooding over the matter suddenly stood up and walked on stage. Rinoa was scared. Squall pushed Cid away as he stood in the center of the stage under the blackness of the shadows. He looked sadistic. He slowly looked at everyone. They all stopped chanting and looked to him.

Squall: (murmuring at first, his voice growing till he screams) Look at you...you all are a bunch of cowards. That is my sister out there! We WILL go save her! All the See Ds and you...(points to the crowd) we will fight with Esthar! If anyone dare back down or does not follow an order, they will answer to me! Now SIT DOWN!

Squall breathed out hard. Rinoa was covering her ears. She was crying as well. Squall looked at the Headmaster, cowering away as well. Everyone sat, thinking it over a bit more clearly now. Squall leaned in the corner and tried to keep his mind straight. Cid walked up to the center and began again.

Cid: We will all be under Commander Leonhart's orders. The jail where our See Ds are held will be evacuated and they will assist us. I have sent word for them today. Everyone will be issued a weapon best suited to their abilities and trained in it's use. You will also be trained in the magical arts and almost half will begin training in GF Summoning. The number of Deling City soldiers multiplies quicker than we may count and they were already ahead of Esthar at the beginning. Even with our added help, Esthar might not have a good chance. You are all asked to recruit people from towns and villages nearby. Also, since some of you may not return, the day before we go into this war you will all be allowed to go to your families and say goodbye. Esthar is quite a ways away. The White See Ds will be in charge of the full mission. Commander Leonhart has command over all the Garden's military again.

Here, Selphie couldn't stand it anymore. She was jumping around in her seat, raising her hand. Cid called on her.

Selphie: When you said all students, does that include those in the Infirmary?

Cid: I am afraid so. Sorry Selphie, but Illasu will be fighting with us...

Irvine: (stands up) That's not fair! She's on the brink of death!

Cid: I know. But she has to fight. Rin and the others will be helping as well.

Student: (mumbles behind Irvine) Huh...what a better way to get rid of the freaks...

Zell: What!

Zell completely lost all his calmness he might have had. He jumped the seat in one leap and began punching on the student behind him. His pals joined in, beating on Zell. Irvine jumped into it as well. They were a mass of screams and bruises. The girls joined in as the rest of the students chose sides. The room became a giant fighting ring. Squall walked up to Cid, watching the fight.

Squall: They'll never work together.

Cid: We have to try. Where's Crose?

Squall: He refused to leave Illasu alone. Cid, we can't make her fight, not in her condition.

Cid: Quistis has informed me that Illasu's condition has remained stable for quite sometime. Last night she seemed to have a few problems, but those are now taken care of. She is strong. She will be able to fight.

Cid left the stage as Squall fired off a round of Gunblade bullets into the ceiling. Everyone stopped fighting and crouched down, thinking they were already under attack. Squall had the D.C. dismiss the students to their dorms peacefully. When everyone was gone except Rinoa and Seifer, Squall sat down and started to cry. He didn't want to do any of this. Rinoa ran on stage and comforted him. Seifer said nothing but he guarded the door for them. Squall let his Gunblade drop and embraced Rinoa as she hugged him close to her. She cried a little herself. She wondered what they were to do. She would have to talk with Kadowaki she concluded. It was the only possible way.

The Infirmary

Quistis walked in holding her head and plopped down in a chair. Crose came out of the room and handed her a glass of water. He waited for her to drink it all and start talking.

Quistis: We have to get Illasu away from here...far away.

Crose: Why? What was the announcement?

Quistis: We're in a war. Everyone is to fight. Even Rin was sent for...along with all the convicts around. This is horrible.

Crose was taken aback and sat down himself. He ran his hands nervously through his hair and stared into Illasu's room. She lay sleeping again. He looked back to Quistis.

Crose: The GF Palace...

Quistis: Huh?

She had been crying and hadn't heard him. Crose went to her and put a firm hand on her shoulder. With a dry smile, he told her the GF Palace might be able to hide her. Quistis nodded and decided to ask Shiva. Crose retired, once again, back to Illasu's room.

I wasn't sure when to end this chapter. But, I decided that the announcement was made so yeah... ANYWAY! I'll get started on the next one! Okie! Byah!


	6. Little Bit of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft. I own my own characters.

Rinoa

She was frantically looking for Kadowaki without much luck. No one had seen the esteemed doctor since the announcement that day. Sitting down in the empty cafeteria, she tried to calm down. Squall walked in and saw that saw was very stressed. Walking over, he sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Squall: Did you find her yet?

Rinoa: No...

Squall: Where haven't you checked?

Rinoa: The balcony, library, and the Infirmary...I think that's it.

Squall: I'll go to the Infirmary and look. I want to check on Illasu.

Rinoa: I'll go to the Library...

Squall: You can't. It's sealed off.

Rinoa: Well then, I'll go look on the balcony.

As she got up to leave, Squall pulled her into a giant hug. She cried into his shirt as he lifted her chin. Staring at his eyes, he kissed her deeply and murmured for her to calm down. She sobbed over his shoulder as he walked, holding her in his arms. Leaving her in the middle of the entryway, he sauntered off to the Infirmary. Rinoa rubbed her eyes and watched him for a moment. Then she turned and headed to the balcony.

Infirmary

Squall pushed the door open and found a rather…peculiar sight. Zell was hugging Quistis, crying. Quisti was consoling him, but she didn't appear to be crying. It was embarrassing for Squall. He slammed to door shut and sauntered into Illasu's room. Quistis realized that Squall had come in and left Zell for a moment to update him on Crose's plan. Realizing she was coming after him, he shut the door and locked it. But, looking towards Illasu's bed, he saw Crose asleep beside her with an arm over her forehead. He backed up to the door where Quistis was pounding on it. She was saying something about a plan and the GF Palace. He slowly reached out to the knob, hesitating to open it. Sighing, he unlocked the lock and opened it to where there was a slim line of light being let in. Quistis soon filled that space.

Quistis: Squall, Crose thought of a plan!

Squall: (whispers harshly) Shut up! They're asleep…

Quistis: Oh, well come out here!

Squall sighed and let himself out, silently. Quistis shoved him down into a chair as soon as his whole self was visible. She squatted down in front of him and began to seriously talk to him. He was a bit relieved it wasn't Selphie who was talking to him. He put his elbows to his knees and listened to her.

Quistis: Crose thinks the GF Palace, Shiva in particular could help us. They could at least hide her where no one could get to her except one of us at a time to check on her. It's a rather brilliant idea and I am going to summon Shiva later and talk to her about it. What do you think? You think it's worth a shot at least?

Squall: It is worth a shot but I don't think Shiva can help us. I am not sure what to do. If Illasu finds out about any of this, she'll want to fight. We all know that.

Quistis: Squall, Illasu can't even stay awake that long. The morphine is so high that she is hallucinating Crose is Rin. Crose doesn't know what to do about it.

Squall: says under his breath Hmpf, he seems to have figured something out…

Quistis: Excuse me?

Squall: He's asleep in the bed, arm on her head, in that room…with her in the bed! He seems pretty comfy so far.

Quistis; Squall, you've got it all wrong. Illasu's temperature has been fluctuating at major differences. Crose is also very tired so he laid down beside her. His arm is on her forehead in case she gets another temperature. Ok?

Squall: Oh…yeah…whatever.

Zell: Quistis…sniffle I think it's lunch time.

All three looked at the clock. It was noon and the lunch room would start to fill up. Quistis got up and dusted her knees off as Zell opened the door for them both. He looked back at Squall sitting there, looking at the floor.

Zell: You coming?

Squall: No.

Zell: You want anything?

Squall: Don't care.

Zell: Ok. I'll leave it in your room on the heater so it'll stay warm. See 'ya later.

Zell quietly walked out, shutting the door behind him. Squall didn't lift his gaze from the floor. He was astounded at all of this still. He didn't want to make Illasu fight and he sure didn't want her to get hurt more…maybe even die. He finally sighed, stood up and walked back over to where the door was open a sliver. He looked at it oddly.

Squall: I could swear I shut that door when I walked out…

He looked through the slit to see Crose sitting in a chair, holding his head. He looked exhausted. Squall pushed the door open slowly and the room filled with an eerie glow. The smell of chemicals hit Squall hard. He staggered in the doorway a bit. Crose got up and helped him to a chair. Squall thanked him and stared at Illasu, still asleep.

Crose: She's been asleep all morning pretty much.

Squall: Are the tranqs turned off?

Crose: Their tuned down about half way. She's pretty much sleeping on her own which is what we want her to do.

Squall: I am guessing you heard…about her having to fight?

Crose: And I am guessing you heard about my plan?

They both smiled and looked back at Illasu. She was the worry of them all and a dear friend they didn't want to lose. She had no idea how much they loved her as a dear friend.

A Little Bit of Air

The had arrived at a giant door. The hallway was quite dark and the smell wasn't that great either. Rin almost retched when they got to her room. There was a little metal slider on the door which Mariko opened. Inside, the room was very, very bright. The lights were to white for Rin to look in instantly. He waited till his eyes dilated in and then proceeded to look in through the tiny slit. He couldn't really see anyone in the room, just a white table. Looking harder though, he saw a pale white face with blondish hair, covered in a white gown, sitting in a small chair across from another. The chairs were also white. It looked like it could have been a fracture of Heaven, but in reality Rin betted it was Hades. There were no toys, no books…just the three pieces of furniture. He looked away, his heart feeling pity and sorrow at the same time. Looking at Mariko, he felt himself break into a light sweat, trying to calm the beast inside him.

Rin: Why…is her room all white?

Mariko: I am not really sure why it is that way. I suppose it have to do with her mentality state.

Rin: No wonder she never moves, there is noting to do in there.

Mariko: Yes…well…anyway, let's go in shall we?

Rin: Uh…sure. And you were right, I did see why you call her Engel. Her room makes it look like she's and angel in a demented Heaven.

Mariko seemed to be saddened when Rin had said 'demented Heaven'. Rin felt ashamed but it was the truth. When they went in, the little girl didn't move…like the papers had said. The room was dreadfully cold but yet overbearingly hot. Rin felt as if his body was going to be crushed. Mariko watched from behind the door. He grabbed his arms and sat down, trying to ignore the pain. Engel's eyes were piercing…he felt as if he was being judged. But he was here to help her, so he decided to do his job.

Rin: Hi Engel…

He smiled at her but then winced in pain again from the climate. Putting a hand to his face, he looked back at the door. Mariko was gone and there was no one else around. He turned around with a sigh and put his elbows on the table, staring back at her.

Rin: It's quiet…

Still…nothing. Soon, his mind wondered. He began to think about Illasu…and the last images he saw of her scattered in his brain. His eyes filled with tears and he laid his head down, sobbing quietly. He cried for a time, eventually drifting to a somber silence.

Rin: I don't understand why you choose not to talk…everyone is capable of it. You're tests are enough to prove that you can!

Something happened that Rin regretted. His head felt as if it was splitting apart and his mind was being invaded by little spikes of torment, prodding at his thoughts.

GF Palace

Shiva: You want me to what?!

Crose: Shiva! Even for you, is it possible?!

Shiva: You intrude on my home and then throw around brash ideals! Be gone from my Palace!

Shiva stood up, pointing to the door. Crose stood his ground but soon Diablos appeared and nodded towards the door. Crose reluctantly left. Outside the great crystal doors, Quistis was waiting. He said nothing and walked into the portal room. Glaring, Ifrit nodded and sent them home. Arriving back, he kicked the door to the Infirmary. He noticed the door was ajar and peeked inside. Squall was standing in Illasu's doorway, watching her. Rinoa was standing by the desk, peering at the files. Selphie and Irvine were sitting in a chair together. Shushira, Jakeen, Yugo, and Shiro were also there, to Crose's surprise. He sighed, opened the door, and walked in. All eyes were on him. His eyes flicked up at them and then back down, as he gently put his hands in his pockets and sauntered past Squall.

Selphie: I guess that Shiva didn't want to help.

Irvine: Really Selph…not now…

Selphie: I didn't mean it that way.

He lightly smiled at her and rubbed her hair. She laughed a bit and smiled, leaning her head on him. Zell burst through the doors.

Zell: WHERE'S CROSE?!

Quistis: Zell…let me talk to you outside please…

Zell: WHY!? I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!

Quistis gave him a glare that could've very well killed him. He cowered and slowly backed out. She followed at a brisk pace and almost slammed the door. Everyone but Squall turned around.

Squall: You might as well go.

Selphie: I'm not leaving.

Irvine: Yeah, me neither.

Rinoa: (after a few moments of silence) Ok.

The two lovers in the chair looked at Rinoa with wide eyes. She turned and left slowly. But before she walked out completely, she stopped and raised her head.

Rinoa: Come find me when you _want_ me again.

Selphie: Rinny!

Her black haired friend left. Selphie looked at Irvine and he unwrapped his arms. The tiny figure scrambled off his lap and managed to stand. Irvine smiled sweetly and leaned back in the chair. Selphie pulled her dress over her butt more and sprinted after Rinoa.

Irvine: What was that about?

Squall: You tell me.

Irvine: Let me guess. Ms. Jumper is out for your blood. You've been spending more time at the Infirmary than with her…

Squall: Illasu's my friend. Rinoa will have to understand that.

Irvine: The way she said _want_ though…that makes me think…uh…you know.

Squall stayed silent.

Irvine: I know Rinny's not a bad person Squall.

Squall: We need to get to work on that weapon. Go get Selphie and meet me in the Training Center.

The two walked out as Crose took Squall's place. The other four in the room found places to sit. Shushira walked into the room and looked down at Illasu. He knelt by her side and let his hand brush her cheek.

Shushira: Crose, shouldn't she already be ok?

Crose: When Rin pulled that stunt…he put her in more danger. Kadowaki says she doesn't know now.

Shushira: Well, what do you think? You've always had that weird ability to tell.

Crose: I haven't tried for fear of false hope or bad news.

Shushira: C'mon Crose! We are all dying on the inside because we don't know if she is dying right now or if she is coming back. You're the only one that can tell us something. You have to believe that whatever news you get will be the right one, no matter what. Please Crose, I'm begging you…try…please.

Crose looked at Shushira and sighed. He slowly walked over and sat on the bedside. Staring down at her, he made no sound and no movement. Shushira watched, worried sick. After a short time, Crose looked back at him. A very small tear ran down his face. Shushira lost all hope.

Crose: Get the others that are here.

Shushira: What's going on inside her?

Crose: She's ok and she wants us to know, she'll be back…

He smiled a bit and laughed too. Shushira stumbled out and the others came rushing to him. He told them and there was gasps and hugs flooding the air. Crose smiled and looked back at Illasu.

Crose: You had us worried girl. Now, don't go breaking your promise.

She smiled a little and then resumed her sleep.

Portal Room at the GF Palace

Selphie: Ifrit, we need your help…or advice maybe…

Ifrit: What is it?

The three had teleported to the Palace and were now talking to Ifrit himself. He wasn't to happy to be teleporting people twice in one day.

Selphie: Can you help us make a weapon?

Ifrit: Huh?

Irvine: We need you to find a forge that can craft this.

He handed Ifrit the plans. The GF stared wide-eyed at them. He himself had never seen such delicate plans for such a simple weapon.

Ifrit: Who made these?

Squall: Illasu did…

He smiled as the GF grinned.

Ifrit: How much?

Squall: What?

Ifrit: How much titanium have you got?

The three shuffled there feet and looked down. The GF growled and resumed looking at the plans.

Ifrit: I know of a forge that could make this…my personal forge. You did right coming to me, but I regret to tell you that I know not where to get titanium for this. It is expensive and not to mention, hard to find. Come back when you have more than enough of it.

He handed the plans back to Squall. The commander did not budge, only scowled at him.

Ifrit: Commander, you would do wise not to anger me or you can consider the GF's not helping you in your upcoming war.

Squall hastily took the plans back. He turned his back as Selphie tried to get some more help.

Selphie: Is there a GF who might know of a mine or something that would have some titanium?

Ifrit: Hmm…Quezacotol might know of some. He has flown over all your lands. I would try him.

Selphie bowed and opened the big doors of the room.

Selphie: Well don't just stand there boys, come on!

Irvine followed with a smile as Squall sauntered after them. Selphie found the balcony and called out in her silly voice. Soon, a misty green GF came through the clouds and hovered above them. Selphie laughed and the GF seemed to laugh back.

Selphie: Quezi! We need your help! Have you ever seen a titanium mine anywhere around here?

The GF flew in two more circles then made an eerie chiming noise. Quezacotol nodded lightly.

Irvine: Uh, Selph? How's he gonna tell us where it's at?

Selphie: He just…can!

He flew off into the clouds and soon returned with a parchment. He dropped it into Selphie's hands and chimed again. She waved and thanked him as he flew back into the mist. She looked at the paper and laughed.

Selphie: Your not gonna believe this…but our Garden is hovering over a mass of raw titanium.

Squall: Great, now we just need someone who can turn it into something useful.

Irvine: What about Jakeen? He works with metal all the time.

Selphie: What a great idea!

Squall: Ok geniuses, who is gonna get it out of the ground? It's not like we can zap it out!

Selphie: Hmm…

They had to think on this one. Selphie paced around while Irvine scratched his head.

Irvine: I got it! Carbuncle!

Selphie: Yesh! He lives underground!

The two smiled at the astounded Squall. He was standing there, gaping mouth. He threw his hands up and walked down the great hall to the end. The doors were made of earth as well. When they walked in, the strong smell of soil hit them. Selphie plugged her nose. The air was a foggy brown. Something was digging in the middle of the room. A red light was on the ground in front of it.

Selphie: Carbuncle! (cough) Can we talk to you for a moment?

The green creature smiled and went to hug Selphie. She hugged him as well and patted his head.

Selphie: Ok, we need you to dig up some stuff for us ok?

The happy creature saluted and nodded. Selphie handed him the paper from Quezacotol. He placed his goggles on the top of his head and scratched his head. Squall was kicking himself on the inside. He wondered why he came here when Carbuncle smiled at Selphie. She clapped and nodded to Squall.

Selphie: He says it's a go. Just, don't tell Shiva.

He nodded and they all walked out, Carbuncle hopping along trying to put his goggles back on. When they were back in the portal room, Ifrit was surprised.

Irvine: We'll have that titanium for you! See ya in a couple hours!

Squall: Guys, it's almost 9 pm.

Selphie: Oh my gosh! What day is it today!?

Irvine: Let me see, it should be December…uh…16?

Selphie: Ok, I need to go shopping soon!

Squall: The war will be here for Christmas…yay.

Squall walked into the portal and disappeared. The two left looked at each other and sighed. He was right. Carbuncle ushered them into the portal. They disappeared only to come back in a mass of people.

Training Center

Squall: What's going on?

Student: Training is starting sir. Didn't you know?

He had totally forgot. He shoved the plans in Irvine's arms and walked up to Cid. Seeing as he was going to be busy, the three hurriedly went outside. Carbuncle wrapped a scarf around his neck and rubbed his paws together. Selphie had run to change while Irvine did anything he could for Carbuncle. The GF just dove at the ground and started to burrow. Irvine held the plans so he could pop out, study, then continue digging. Irvine was amazed at the rate he was going. Then again, he was a GF. Selphie soon came out in jeans and a sweater. Selphie looked around. No snow yet. It was disheartening to them all. She shook her head and watched the hole. Soon, it got quiet. They were afraid the hole had caved in on the poor GF, so they went to the edge and peered in. It was pitch black. Selphie called out and waited for an answer. They waited for what seemed like hours until a red glow was coming towards the top. He poked his head up and smiled. Placing his goggles on his head, he brought forth a shiny rock. Selphie and Irvine hugged and then he went down and started throwing out more and more to the surface. Soon, they had a huge pile of raw titanium. Carbuncle bowed when he had filled the hole and then disappeared back to the Palace. It was well into night now. Almost 11:30, they headed back inside to tell Jakeen that they needed him.

Well, it's Feb.7, I have been up all night to finish this chappy…and I am searching for ideas in my head! So, I am hoping chappy seven will get done faster. There have been no reviews so far vv. That's a little disheartening…and the other's haven't had one either. So…who knows when I will get this done…at this review rate…


	7. I Didn't Want This

Disclaimer: Yatta Yatta Yatta…

Infirmary

Selphie and Irvine walked in very happily. They got numerous smiles from the seven within. Becoming frightened, they learned of Crose's findings. Selphie was now crying and Irvine was all smiles and laughs. In the midst, they had somehow found Jakeen and snagged him away for a moment.

Selphie: You know how you're always working with metally things?

Jakeen: Yeah…

Selphie: Can you help us ya think? You see…we have a bunch of raw titanium outside…and we need you to turn it into something we can use.

Jakeen: Why…

Selphie: To make Illy's weapon that she's been talking about!

Jakeen: No, I mean why do you have all that raw titanium? I have some you guys can have.

The two stared at him. Selphie about clobbered him but was held back by Irvine. When she calmed down, they decided to give him the raw for the done. They nodded and went back inside the Infirmary. Quistis had made tea, good strong tea, and was handing it out. Midnight was already past and Yugo and Shiro had gone to bed. Only the die-hards were left. Crose refused to drink any tea. He stayed sitting on the bedside, unmoving from that spot when Kuma and Ruka burst through the door. They were covered in clothes and still chattering. Everyone was surprised. They welcomed them happily. The two girls were confused, so they went to get the explaination. As small as the waiting room was, it was getting full so Irvine and Selphie headed to bed. They remembered it was Sunday…well Monday and they had to train See Ds tomorrow. Shushira and Jakeen also left when Zell had broke the tea maker. So it was down to Crose, Ruka, and Kuma. Illasu had no idea her friends were there. Crose just watched Illasu sleep. He listened to her breathing and the monitors still humming. He was tired beyond all limits but with the girls chatting, even as quiet as they were, he couldn't sleep. Kadowaki came in, looking fresh and new, and greeted them. She noticed Crose and the time. She shook her head and walked into the room.

Kadowaki: How is she?

Crose: Did you hear?

Kadowaki: Hear what?

Crose: She's gonna be ok.

Kadowaki: How do you know?

Crose: I have a gift and I used it. Somehow, I just know she'll be ok and she wants us to know that she's coming back.

Kadowaki was a bit suspicious. She tried to take it all in but in the end she gave up. She did notice, however, that Illasu was normal now. She was taken aback as Illasu opened her eyes and blinked. Kadowaki turned on the lights a bit.

Kadowaki: Welcome back.

Illasu: Hey…

Crose: Are you ok?

Illasu nodded and reached up to hug him. Crose began to cry as he hugged her close. Kadowaki poked her head out and told them she was awake. Happy cheers could be heard as three female heads poked in the doorway.

Kuma: Illy!

Ruka: You had us worried!

Illasu laughed at them gently. Then she noticed something.

Illasu: Crose, where's Rin?

He shut his eyes and lowered his head. Kadowaki noticed she was going to have to speak up.

Kadowaki: Illasu…a lot's…happened since you went into a…coma-ish thing. Um, where to start…

Illasu: How long have I been out?

Kadowaki: A few days…

Illasu: I hope I haven't missed the first snow.

She smiled, still not putting things together. Crose smiled but he let tears fall.

Crose: Illasu, um…some bad things…happened.

Illasu got worried. She sat up and stared at Crose.

Illasu: Crose…tell me where Rin is.

Crose: Rin is…away. He did a horrid thing, something you don't need to know right now. He is far away right now but he's very safe.

Illasu: What happened? Why isn't here?

Crose looked away. Kadowaki was a mess now. Sighing, Crose spoke again.

Crose: Illasu, just calm down. Know that he's safe right now. And…we're also in a war. You have to get better because…they're making you fight.

A Little Bit of Air

He awoke in his room. Trent was above him, shaking him awake. His head hurt very badly. Looking around, he wondered what had happened. He sat up as Mariko handed him some tea.

Mariko: You seem fine now.

Rin: What happened Mariko?

Mariko: We don't know. We came in after your session with Engel was supposed to be over and you were passed out on the table. You've been out for two days. It's December 17.

Rin: Passed out…

He recalled the pain he had felt before he could remember nothing. Someone had dove into his mind. He wasn't sure who it had been, but they were prodding at his thoughts now. He felt a presence there now, eerily lurking in the crevices. He downed the cup and handed it back to the nurse.

Rin: What time is it?

Mariko: 7 am, promptly.

Rin: I can't make calls yet can I?

Mariko: 'Fraid not.

Rin: Any messages from Garden?

Mariko: Nope, sorry Rin.

Mariko left as breakfast came in for them. Rin was going to refuse it but they left it with them and it started to fill the room with it's sickening smell. Trent attacked it.

Trent: Rin, you gotta eat. Please?

Rin: I can't…I am worried about Illasu.

Trent: I am sure she's fine.

Rin: I want to know for sure.

Sighing, she shoved a bowl of Raisin Bran under his face and nodded to him.

Trent: Eat. Now.

Rin saw her face and decided he did need to eat. He slowly picked at it then devoured it quickly. There was a knock at his cell door and in walked Andy with three familiar faces. Catty was crying and ran up to him, hugging his leg. Dara smiled at him from behind Andy. Rica was scared.

Andy: We've missed you.

Rin: I missed you guys to.

Trent smiled at them as Rin introduced her to them. He picked Catty up and hugged her close. The little girl grabbed his white shirt and sniffled hard. Rin brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her.

Rin: No more tears ok?

Catty nodded and hugged him around his neck. He stood up, holding her with his arm, and walked out with Andy and the other two.

Rin: Be back later Trent. See ya!

Trent smiled to see he was ok. She waved goodbye to him as she did her exercises. They walked to the K.C.C. singing that silly song and when they arrived, they watched movies. Rin was like a giant kid. There was all this popcorn and lots of laughs. He loved every minute of it. When his two hours were up, Mariko came and got him. He quietly left so as not to disturb Tigger's moment on the television. But one little girl sensed him leaving and went to hug him goodbye as he closed the door. She waved goodbye as he walked down the hall. Then she went back and watched Winnie the Pooh with the rest.

In the GF Forge

Selphie had strapped on goggles and had big leather gloves on. Irvine was helping her hold the metal while Ifrit hammered away and Squall used Firaga. They had already screwed up once and now, they could afford no more mistakes. It was very hot, down in the earth Selphie found out. The pole was starting to take shape as the night dragged on. It was well into the fourth hour of the night when the weapon was ready to at least be flailed around. But it still needed the holes and the design. They decided Illasu was the only one who could do the engraving but they might as well do the holes. Measuring and drilling took another two hours. It was 6 pm when the three thanked Ifrit and walked through the portal. They arrived back and headed for bed. Squall kept the pole, Irvine saved the pictures and Selphie was to put the drawing right back just in case. They said goodbye and headed their separate ways.

Infirmary

Illasu: If it's going to save my friends…give me a weapon and I'll lead the army myself!

She smiled as Crose did too. Kadowaki had been removing most of the IV's. She left the others in for precaution. Illasu asked for a phone but Kadowaki didn't have a wireless in her office so Illasu let her wings out and flapped them around. They were all hot, sweaty, and kinked from her little event. Her body felt ten times her normal best. Her stomach growled as Ruka came in with some soup. Illasu smiled and gladly ate it. Crose filled her in on all the details of the announcement. Suddenly, she didn't want to eat anymore.

Illasu: So…we're gonna go up against impossible odds to rescue Squall's sister…

Crose: That's the gist.

Illasu: Have they already begun to train the new recruits?

Crose: Yeah, Squall was helping out awhile ago. He says they have a long way to go.

Illasu got out of the bed a bit unsteadily. Crose almost fell out of the chair trying to save her. She held up a hand and stood. She stretched out and popped her neck. Smiling, she walked out into the waiting room after Kadowaki removed the rest of the IV's. Crose followed behind but let her have her space. Kuma and Ruka smiled and cheered. Illasu folded her wings and walked into the halls. Everyone stared. Then, Illasu looked down. She noticed something. Crose had a hand out the door, her shirt hanging off his finger. She quickly grabbed it and pulled it over her head. Her hair was still sweaty and she smelled terrible. She just wanted to go to her dorm and flop into bed. She started walking that way when she noticed her shirt was loosely hanging off her. Her pants were also slowly sliding off her waist. Oh great, she thought, I've lost weight and now my clothes won't fit! She ran to her room, holding her pants up. Arriving at the door, she remembered she didn't have the key. Illasu placed her head on the door and hit against the cold metal a few times. Then, as if something had summoned her there, Selphie stood there holding a key with a giant smile. Illasu laughed and hugged her friend. She was so happy to see her and there was so much to explain. She slid the card through and walked in as the door slid open. It was just as she had left it that day, only one part was missing…Rin. She sighed and went to her closet. Sifting through her numerous T-shirts, she found her smallest one, and pulled it on. Now it fit very well. Her pants were already falling off, but they were very comfy, so she grabbed a belt and tied it around them to hold them up. She walked into her bathroom and slapped herself in the head. She needed a shower, bad. So, she poked her head out and told Selphie to just make herself at home while she cleaned up. Selphie nodded and sat down, turning the TV on. She flipped through all the channels before realizing everyone of them was static. So, looking around, she decided to clean up. There wasn't much to do but the bed was a bit un-kept. There were a few paper wads here and there as well. All in all, there was really nothing to do. Selphie sighed as Barney came in. She smiled at him. The cat just stared at her then jumped onto the window sill. He laid his head down and fell asleep. Selphie walked over quietly and looked outside. It was sunny. She stuck her tongue out at the window and then plopped back down onto the couch. Illasu came out soon, her hair dripping wet as she threw her clothes in the closet. Then she was marauded by cat kisses. She hugged her two pets and looked around. Selphie was bored stiff. Illasu gently smiled as she let the cats down.

Illasu: Selphie, you might as well go. I really have nothing here.

Selphie: No, I want to help you out in any way I can. You know that!

Illasu: Selph, you've really done enough. I can't ask any more of you.

Selphie: No need!

Illasu smiled and shook her head.

Illasu: Selphie, please just go. I am really in need of some alone time.

Selphie: O…k…

Selphie got up slowly and walked out, hesitant to leave still. Illasu walked over and shut the door. She looked at the empty room and slid down the door, crying. Putting her head in her hands, she sprawled on the floor in total agony. Her wings came out in an effort to comfort her, acting on their own. This only made her cry more for she began to think of when she had discovered them. She clutched her arms to her and began to slowly fall asleep again.

A Little Bit of Air

Rin walked into the crushing air of the demented Heaven again. Engel looked the exact same. He sat down and said hello again. Sighing, he went to stand up but something stopped him. The dark shadow in his mind was beginning to come out and poke around, but this time…it was being more gentle than before. It no longer felt like needles but rather like a slight pinch. He turned around and around, looking for something that could be causing him to hallucinate but his eyes were always diverted to the only other thing in the room…Engel. He looked at her suspiciously and put his arms on the table. The shadow walked around and around in his mind, nodding and prodding. Soon, it retreated back to it's deep space. Rin rubbed his head.

Rin: Ok, what is going on Engel…

The little girl's eyes flicked to him. Rin fell out of the chair. He hadn't expected her to move. She just watched him, laying on the white floor, staring. He reached for the chair and somehow scrambled into it. He slid back up to the table and looked at her eyes.

Rin: Engel, I won't hurt you…but your mind game or whatever is really hurting me. Think ya could ease up a bit?

Engel only blinked. Rin smiled a little. She had moved her eyes and blinked at least. He waited for her to make another miraculous move…but nothing more happened. Rin felt his head hit the table. He smiled up at her.

Rin: Ok…whenever you're ready…

Engel's eyes flicked to the door and then back at him. Then Rin was astounded. Engel got up and walked over to him.

Engel: Dove drown in blood.

Rin: What?

Engel stared at him. She was very thin and when he picked her up and set her on his lap, he almost dropped her. Engel huddled against him. She was icy cold. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth slowly.

Rin: Engel…what did you say?

Engel: Heaven fall down.

Rin: No…before that. What did you say?

Engel tilted her head. Rin smiled and kissed the top of her head. There wasn't much time left and so Engel slipped out of his lap and resumed her death like position in the chair. She looked as if she hadn't moved at all. Before Rin got up, Engel said one last thing.

Engel: No tell of what saw here.

Rin understood rather oddly. She didn't want them to know. He smiled and nodded to her. Engel's flat line of a mouth was drawn up into a slight smile then it fell back. Mariko opened the door and Rin stepped out. He watched as the door was shut and put up a hand to say goodbye. Mariko shook her head.

Mariko: You're giving it your all Rin. There's nothing more you can do.

Rin smiled on the inside as the shadow poked it's head out then retreated. They walked back to the fuzzy room. Rin walked in as Trent was getting ready for bed. She smiled as Rin back-flipped onto the floor, rather in slow motion, catching himself before he hit the ground. He laughed and then stood up, falling into bed. He turned to look at Trent, who he could see was sitting on the end of her bed.

Rin: What's wrong Trent?

Trent: I'm scared.

Rin: Scared of the dark?

Trent: No! Scared…I won't get to spend Christmas with Crose. Aren't you scared you won't get to spend it with Illasu?

Rin smiled and laughed.

Rin: I'm not scared…because I know that I'll be there on Christmas.

He looked over at her and opened his arms in a giant hug. She walked over and slid in as he wrapped her up in a warm embrace. She smiled.

Trent: Thanks Rin.

Rin: You're wel…

Rin had fallen asleep as Trent turned into him.

Monday Morning

Illasu awoke to a bright light shining through the giant window. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched her wings just a little. Her face was all puffy from crying. She felt like crying again though. But, in an effort not to, she got up and took a warm shower. She grabbed clothes from her closet, which would have been all black except she didn't own a black pair of pants. So she settled for her dark jean flares. She shut the door to the bathroom and turned the water on scalding hot. The room was soon full of a warm mist until she turned the cold on just to make it tolerable. She stepped in and began to softly sing. She always sang here because no one could really hear her. Her voice squeaked from crying last night but with the warm air, her throat soon softened and she let a wonderful, wordless song fill the room. In doing so, she didn't hear the dorm door open. Nor did she hear the people coming in. She washed her hair, face and wings. Shutting off the water, she looked down and let her hair drip all over her. Choking back more tears, she grabbed a towel, dried off and dressed. She opened the door as she was rubbing her eyes. The mist filled the room as the two sitting in front of her waited for her to look up. When she did she saw Crose and Squall. They both let a little smile escape them as she ran to them and they both hugged her tight. Her wings faded as she felt warm arms close around her. She grabbed handfuls of Squall's shirt as he hushed her and let her get his shirt all salty and wet.

Squall: Illasu…come on now…no more tears…

Illasu: I can't…help it…

Squall smiled and pulled her up onto the bed. Crose wiped her tears as Squall rocked her back and forth.

Crose: Hey Illy, black really isn't your color. What'd ya say we get you some brighter colors huh? Might make you feel better. Then we'll go get some Lucky Charms with Selphie and the gang. What'd ya say?

Illasu nodded with a bit of a smile. The boys smiled as Crose went and searched through her closet. Then Squall remembered.

Squall: Illasu, stay here for a moment ok. I just have to get something by the door.

Illasu nodded softly again, sitting up and rubbing her tears as they came. Squall walked to the door and grabbed a very long object. She couldn't quite make it out without her contacts. When Squall sat down and put an arm around her, he set it across her lap. Her mouth gaped open. Illasu let her hands run over the perfect-ness of the smooth metal. She started a whole new wave of crying. She hugged Squall tighter. He chuckled as Crose came out with a bright yellow shirt and white baggy pants. He laughed and sat down by her.

Crose: So you like it huh?

Illasu cried and nodded.

Squall: I know you probably wanted to make it on your own but…well…we didn't know if you were going to be ok or not. So we made it as a surprise. It's to all your specifications, except you have to do the design. No one can draw like you Illy.

She smiled as she kissed his and Crose' cheeks. She sniffled again, and grabbing the clothes as she bounded off the bed, she went and changed. Walking back out, not a moment later, she looked like herself. The boys stood up as she grabbed the pole and her pocket knife. Her hair was up in a half ponytail as well as her face being dry. She smiled a little as they opened the door. Crose handed her her contacts. She put two different colors in and walked out as they locked her room for her. She hoisted the pole on her shoulders, finding it was defiantly light. Selphie and Irvine were waving to her as Ruka and Kuma ran to her and offered warm smiles.

Selphie: Good job Squallie!

Crose: It wasn't that hard Selph.

Illasu: Thanks guys. I really…didn't expect this.

She smiled as they all walked into the cafeteria. Illasu looked down and sighed. She looked towards the school doors and a few more tears fell.

Illasu: (mutters) Come home angel…I need you.

Crose: Illy? You ok?

Illasu: I miss him Crose. I want him home!

She dropped her pole and cried into him again. He looked back at the others and shook his head. Then, he led her outside, wrapping her up in his black coat. It was raining hard and the sky was dark. He took her to the stables and picked her up, sitting her on one of the saddles. He climbed up as well and let her lean into him. She pulled his coat over her arms and cried.

Illasu: I'm sorry. I know…you wanted me…to smile.

Crose: It's ok. Illy, you have nothing to apologize about.

Illasu: I didn't want this to happen.

Crose: I know…I know.

He put a hand to her face and smiled a little.

Crose: You can cry all you want.

She leaned into him and cried her heart out.

A Little Bit of Air

Rin had had visits from the shadow in his head all night. Now that shadow was talking. He knew it was Engel. But she was still a child and her psychic powers hadn't been trained so she felt like little needles. He tried to coax her out, but she just retreated to the corner. Now, waking up, he was thinking more clearly. He saw it was very early so he went to his door and it opened. That was weird, he thought. But, he walked out anyway and went to Engel's room. He looked in and there she sat. The shadow came out again and walked towards his mind being. He opened the door and walked in. The shadow sat down in his mind and so did he. Then it started talking but Rin waved it away.

Rin: Engel, talk to me. Talk to me directly please.

Engel: Talk cannot surpass those which do not understand.

Rin: See, you can talk.

He smiled at her and her beautiful face smiled back. He talked to her and she talked back to him in her weird little sentences. She was very intelligent. He asked her all sorts of things.

Rin: Have you ever heard music Engel?

Engel: Dove minds hear angelic songs.

Rin: What kind of songs…like do they have words?

Engel: Angels chorus says wonderous metaphors.

Rin: Ok…uh…do have a question for me?

Engel tilted her head and spoke again. But this time it was different.

Engel: Rin, where is your angel?

Rin's eyes went wide. She blinked at him waiting for an answer. He swallowed slowly and put his arms on the table.

Rin: My angel is a long way from here.

Engel came over and stood in front of him. He turned to her and opened his arms to her. She clambered up into his giant lap and curled up.

Engel: No one has ever held me. It's warm…and nice.

She smiled a little up at him. He laughed a little and hugged her gently. She giggled and asked him more about Illasu.

Engel: Is she happy like you?

Rin: Oh, Illasu is always laughing and smiling. And if you don't smile…oh boy, she'll try so hard to get a little smirk out of you.

Engel: She sounds wonderful like you Rin. I wish I could meet her.

Rin: Maybe you can one day.

Engel's little face brightened up. Rin smiled at her.

Rin: Hey…are you hungry?

Engel's eyes shifted nervously. Rin took an apple from his pocket and offered it to her. She took it and stared at it.

Engel: What is this?

Rin: It's an apple silly. I know you knew that.

She smiled and took a bite. Chomping on it, she smiled and wiped the sweet juice from her mouth. They talked and talked for a long time again. When she had finished the apple, she set the core on the table as a siren went off. Rin picked Engel up and stood. He looked around as people screamed and ran around outside. He took Engel's IV's out, knowing she didn't need them. She was scared and buried her face in his shirt. He shushed her softly as he looked through the little slit in the door. The nurses and everyone were running around. Then Rin heard it. But before he could open the door, the force of the collision knocked him to the ground. He held on tight to Engel and curled around her as he fell to the ground. Rubble flew everywhere and light flooded the room. Rin could hear more explosions as he stood up. Behind him, his ears caught the sound of heavy breathing.

Woo HOO!! Chap 7 done! Well…I will try to get to work on 8 but until school's over I don't know when I'll be able to get it done. So! Anyway…I hope I start getting some reviews. Please R&R peoples!


	8. Not What I Seem

Disclaimer: I have resolved to put one, big disclaimer on the author page.

Balamb

Squall came running into the stable. Crose looked over at him as Illasu rested in his lap. The commander was out of breath and had his gunblade, Illasu's pole, and Crose's weapon.

Crose: What's up?

Squall: Esthar's been attacked. Come on, Ragnarok is gonna leave without us if we don't hurry.

Crose: Illasu…wake up sweety.

Illasu's tired eyes flickered open. She rubbed them and looked around. She saw Squall throw her weapon to her and in a quick, swift movement she grabbed it. She looked at Crose as his weapon, a cable with two spear heads at the ends, wrapped around his hand. He smiled at her and picked her up, coat and all, and carried her to the giant airship. Selphie, Irvine, Trent, Zell, Shushira, Yugo, Shiro, Jakeen, Quistis, Rinoa, and Seifer were all there. They all had their different weapons with them and were seating on the floor. Crose walked in solemnly and set Illasu on the floor with him, in a corner away from them. Shushira came over and sat on her other side as she took her knife out and carved the design into the metal, very slowly.

Shushira: How do you do that?

Illasu: (without looking up) I don't know…

Illasu was worried about Rin now. They soldiers would be sent to the scene of the war right off. The carving was one way to keep her mind off of the whole mess. Her wings came out and closed around her, for it was very cold in the clouds. Shushira smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. Her mouth didn't shift from the line it was. Everyone was all stressed out…because they were all going to war. Selphie and Irvine were silently holding each other's hands. Squall was in the corner by Illasu. Rinoa still did not have a happy face. She scowled at Squall from across the room. Quistis and Zell were asleep in each other's arms. Crose looked out the windows. Yugo and Shiro were asleep on the floor and Jakeen came to sit on Illy's other side. A lot of time passed, for Illasu knew not how much exactly without a clock. She just knew she wanted Rin there, telling her how to effectively throw around a pole. Then she remembered that she didn't know what had happened. She looked to Jakeen and asked him sternly.

Illasu: What happened to Rin? Tell me…I have a right to know.

Jakeen looked away sadly. Illasu's mouth gaped open as she looked around. No one spoke up but they all averted their eyes. She began to grow angry at them. Finally, standing up, she screamed her request. Still no one answered her. She closed her eyes and belted out a high-pitched scream. They all covered their ears as the windows cracked a little. Crose walked over and touched her arm. She closed her mouth, turning to him.

Illasu: Tell me.

He looked at her blankly and shook his head. She wrenched away from him and grabbed her weapon. She looked at no one as she walked out. Squall and Crose followed but she shut the door before they could follow. They heard her slide down the other side. Looking at each other, they sat as close to the door as they could. Crose manifested a silent spell to encircle Squall and himself. Sighing, Squall knocked softly on the door. A soft knock was heard, low and faint on the other side. It made them smile a little. Crose spoke to her in his soft, reassuring voice she loved.

Crose: Illasu, we can't tell you. Rin told us not to tell you. He didn't want you to get hurt.

It wasn't a lie…but it wasn't the whole truth either. But, being closer to the truth, he decided that she might believe it more than anything else. Illasu sighed on the other side. Crose put a hand to the door and closed his eyes. Squall saw his mouth move silently and raised an eyebrow at him. In a matter of moments, Squall fell through the door. Illasu was sitting on the other side, clutching her pole to her. Crose hopped through, as if slowed by time. All of this somewhat surprised Squall but when Crose was through, the door was solid and time was once again restored. Squall had a lot of questions then, he thought needed to be answered later. Illasu looked at Crose with her heart-tearing sadness. Crose looked back in his dark shadows. She threw her arms around him softly. No tears came to her cheeks for she had nothing left to cry. Squall watched them, acting like brother and sister as Crose cradled Illasu in his arms, kneeling. Squall stayed silent thinking some more. They weren't like brother and sister. They were much more…true friends that would die for one another. Crose was so mysterious to them all so no one really knew what he was thinking. Illasu kind of wore hers on the outside…or so they thought. Squall waved it all from his mind for now.

Squall: If you guys would like to come along, I have a meeting to attend. I would rather…have friends there to help me. Illasu, you need to be there anyway. We need you to help us in planning how you think you can help us with all of your unique powers. Rin will should also be on an airship as of now. We'll see them on the battlefield, though we'll be lucky to see them before battle.

Illasu let go of Crose as he helped her stand. She grabbed pole and twirled it over her neck and wrapped her arms over it in one motion.

Illasu: Lead on…commander Leonhart.

She smiled an odd smile of friendliness and obedience. Squall laughed a bit as did they. The three went to the meeting together, Illasu walking in the middle.

A Little Bit of Air

Rin's eyes flashed as they passed over the army in white suits and masks. He shaded his eyes as they approached carefully with guns pointed. The one in front of them had a hand out in peace…but Rin spotted a syringe in his other hand. Engel was clinging to his shirt, both of them dusty from the explosion. Then, as Engel's shadow in his mind shook behind it's crevice in fear, he thought of Trent and the others. His eyes went wide. He turned quickly and ran, protecting Engel under him. The army began to fire a hail of hot lead at them. He scrambled under fallen walls to get out of the fire. Engel was scared but she didn't cry. He looked at her as she buried her face in his shirt.

Rin: Engel, hold your ears.

She nodded softly and clamped her hands over her ears as Rin slowly stood up, his eyes swirling in color. His purple-silver eyes went ice crystal white as her turned to the men. They started walking towards him again, slowly. He narrowed his eyes and lowered his head a bit. Shutting his eyes gently, he uttered a few words unknown to anyone present and then breathed out a horrifying roar. It wasn't high-pitched but it's sonic powers were unmatched. White bodies flew up and over the pile of rubble that was Engel's room. Rin stood in the doorway and roared at them, his skin turning a bit silver. He forced the demon within him to calm down once they were all obliterated…or at least out of his sight. He turned and ran swiftly to the K.C.C. This place had also been hit. Rin set Engel down and told her to stay close. He walked in among it all and listened for breathing or crying. His transformation made his ears sharper and he listened intently. Over in the corner, he caught the sound of faint breathing. He walked over, Engel trailing boldly, and began to throw huge pieces of rubble away from the pile. Pulling off one of the sheets strained his arms and cut his hands but he managed to pull it off to the side. As he dug with his hands after the big pieces were gone, Engel also helped with her little hands. He looked at her and smiled, finding new hope. She smiled a bit at him and then returned to working. Soon, Rin saw Andy's face. He told Engel to look away. Andy had been crushed but, in her arms was the little red-haired boy, clutching the plane to him and crying softly. Rin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him out, dusting him off lightly. The little boy stood beside Rin, rather afraid of Engel. He looked in the hole for the others but found no one. He turned to the little boy and asked him.

Rin: Where are the others Canin?

Canin pointed to the middle of the room. Rin looked as he took his hand and walked over with Engel, looking and listening. He turned to Engel.

Engel: Little savior saves all she can…though not…all.

Rin's eyes went wide. He began to dig, Engel helping him. He tore at the sharp metal beams that were now crushed and torn. Plaster chips fell off the sheet of crumbled walls. Rin's hands were cut and bleeding when he finally had a small hole. He saw beanbags moving and heard screams. He lowered his upper body down and called for Catty, Rica and Dara. Catty's little head poked up, all tearstained. He anchored his legs under the heavy sheets and reached both arms down to her. Catty reached up as Rin's arms wrapped around her. He pulled himself up, straining with his muscles. He felt a hand on his arm, pulling him up. He came face to face with Trent. He smiled and was going to say something when she told him to get the kids first. He went down for Dara and Rica. When those three were up, a few more were left. The others…were dead. Either crushed…or suffocated. It broke Rin's heart. Andy's death panged his heart hard. He sat, on his knees, weeping a bit. Trent and the little ones all wrapped him up in one, giant hug. Wiping his tears, he asked Trent if there was anyone left. She told him most of the See D's were gone, either fleeing or fighting against the white clothed army. Doctors and nurses had fled to…though some parts had collapsed and killed some. Rin was worried about Mariko. He stood up, carrying Catty and Engel, Dara getting a piggyback. The two boys were picked up in Trent arms. The three that were alive also walked in between the two See D's. They followed Rin to where Mariko's office was. She was halfway under rubble but was greatly happy to see them.

Rin: It's gonna be ok Mariko. Trent, take the kids for a moment.

He set them down and hopped into the deep rubble. He waded over to her and put his back against the giant wall. Heaving with all his might he tried to budge it. It slid a few inches, enough for her to slide out before Rin had to drop it. He went to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Rin: Are you ok?

Mariko: My ankle's broken. Other than that, I'm fine.

He softly picked her up and walked over the doorway. Jumping up with all his might, they landed on the floor. Looking around, he knew they couldn't stay.

Mariko: We need to get to the Infirmary here. Where is that?

She led them along the battered and dusty halls that still stood. When they got to the Infirmary, Rin set her down while Trent watched outside. They had had to come up a flight of stairs and Rin was worried. He ran to the cabinets searching for bandages and something to bind it with. He only found glue. He grabbed it and went to the chair with Mariko.

Rin: Mariko…bite this.

He gave her a thick piece of rolled gauze. She knew what was coming and therefore put it in her teeth. Rin told the kids to go and find everything they could in here. They all dispatched, except for Engel. She watched Rin without his knowing. He felt along Mariko ankle, gently and with his eyes shut. Mariko stared at him as his skin grew a definite silver color and his eyes went a soft blue. When he came to it, he looked to Mariko. She grasped the chair arms and closed her eyes. Rin did it quick. She screamed out in pain and soon quieted with a fierce look of worry from Rin. He wrapped it and cemented it the best he could with the glue. Telling Mariko to stay there, he turned around. Engel was there, standing with no expression. Mariko saw her and smiled.

Mariko: You saved her?

Rin: Of course!

Mariko: To bad she can't say thank you…

Rin sighed.

Rin: Engel, it's safe now. You can be yourself.

He knelt in front of her and looked at her icy blue eyes softly. He smiled as Mariko watched her hug him lightly and smile.

Mariko: Oh Rin…you did it…

Rin: No, I didn't do anything more than talk to her about other things. I treated her like a kid, not an experimental subject.

He didn't look at Mariko as he took her hand and joined the other children. They all dumped what they found onto the padded bed in the room. Rin sifted through it and found a pack that looked ok to hold things. He filled it with the good medical supplies and gave the kids warmer clothes. He found his old clothes and stuffed them inside too. Slinging the pack over his neck and across his chest, he hoisted the three girls into his arms and one on his back. Trent had the boys hold her hands and stay in front of her. Rin walked back down the stairs hurriedly. He had told Mariko he would come back for her when he could…but the children came first. Now, tromping down the metal steps, he frantically looked for the front door. Trent took the lead and led them through the dusty halls. Everything was covered in dust and they were starting to leave footprints. Rin watched behind them. Dara was now walking with the boys. Rin covered Engel's and Catty's eyes when they passed a fallen wall. They were almost to the door when Trent stopped in her tracks. Rin's eyes started to glow as he placed the two girls on the ground.

The Ragnarok

The meeting room was small and cramped. The president, a White See D and a couple others were inside. Illasu felt she would collapse from lack of space. She set her pole down and leaned on it heavily. Crose noticed and kept an eye on her. President Lorie began the meeting.

Laguna: We all know why we are here… to fight in a war we possibly can't win. My son, Commander Leonhart is going to be leading the giant army of See D's. Crose Suganuro will be alongside him. Now, what we have come here to do now is for our very own winged wonder (gestures to Illasu) to help us.

Illasu was freaking out. She had said she wanted to save her friends but she didn't want to use her wings for evil like war.

Illasu: I won't be using my wings, President.

Everyone stared as Illasu boldly hid them behind her back. She stood firm on the matter.

Squall: Illasu, please…this is already a battle we can't win. We need you.

Illasu: No, you just need my wings.

Crose: True…we do need your wings, but Illasu you are the one slinging a pole around either with or without your wings.

Illasu looked at Crose. He looked at her solemnly. Illasu lowered her head. She knew he was once again right.

Illasu: All right…

Laguna: All right…here is a map of the area we will be fighting on.

A computer graphic, 3D map flickered into being on the huge round table. Illasu watched with wide eyes as the map slowly darted northwest. Laguna hit more keys on the keypad near him and asked Illasu to come stand by him. She hesitantly left her friends and walked over. Three airships appeared in the sky on the hologram. One was white while the other two looked like Ragnarok. Then, on the ground, colored squares popped up. On the console, the colors were listed by a different school. Then, a wave of black came on the other side…the enemies' numbers. Illasu heard Laguna softly sigh.

Laguna: All right, here is what the battlefield will most like look like. As you can see, there is a lot more black than there is anything else. That is Deling's forces. The colors are to represent the approximate forces of the different school's assisting Esthar. We have no choice but to just meet them head on. There is no way we could…

Illasu interrupted the esteemed President.

Illasu: What is that there?

She pointed on the map to a small pass. The map zoomed in and she stepped back, not ready for it to move at that dizzying speed. She quizzically looked at the mountain side. Testing the zoom capabilities, she moved the map to where she was forming a plan. Everyone watched her, especially Crose. She typed on the keypad after studying it for a time. Things started moving around and popping up. She moved two armies to the back of a small pass and one in the airship. Typing away more things happened. She rearranged the remaining army on the field, accounting for the GF forces. Laguna stared as she placed some of the army on chocobos. She stopped typing a moment. A thought of Rin having a spear stabbed through his chest struck her mind. She clenched her eyes tight and gritted her teeth for a moment. Crose noticed but decided to leave her alone for now. She saw that the ocean was fairly close when she opened her eyes again. She placed a few of the Garden's ships on the big blue space. Pressing another button, she transformed the Ragnarok a bit. It was now equipped with the weapons system. A page of artillery popped up on the console. She examined it and arranged the orders. The other people in the room were now just marveling at her military planning. When she paused again, she thought of where she would place herself…and Rin. She knew Laguna would want them to fight because of their abilities. She placed herself first. Typing slowly and with slow breaths, a small figure with white wings appeared…in the very front on land. Hesitantly, she placed Rin in charge of the mountain pass soldiers. She had wanted him by her side, but she knew that she would need him there. She finally dropped her hands to her sides and stepped back. Laguna once again resumed the platform.

Illasu: Mr. President, this is what I have in mind for the battle. I just had a couple thoughts, but you surely don't have to use them.

Laguna: Commander Leonhart, do you think you would be able to carry out the orders this young lady would give without hesitation?

Squall: Oh course sir.

He smiled at Illasu and noticed she looked scared and was holding her head. Laguna nodded as a young, short See D came in and frantically whispered to Laguna. His eyes went wide. He looked at Illasu and the two boys. He swallowed hard and looked back towards the front. He called attention to the room and everyone watched him.

Laguna: I have received…possibly…the worst news we could endure. The Deling forces…have attacked Esthar. They fired on the rehab center where our See D's were stationed. A…See D sent for help by com-link. It was a very weak signal and we don't know how many are alive. Please…(he nodded to the others in the room) leave me for a moment with the Commander and his assistants.

They nodded as the air locked door slid open. When it was shut, Laguna turned around and started apologizing.

Laguna: I'm sorry Illasu…I'm so sorry…all of you.

Squall: Dad, what's wrong?

Laguna: We never sent Rin to…

Crose's eyes went wide. He nudged Squall hard in the side. Squall got the hint and asked a different question.

Squall: Dad…how many of our forces have we lost…if none of them made it out?

Laguna: See for yourself. Illasu can show…

They all looked around. Illasu…was gone. All that was left was a few white feathers drifting to the ground.

Chappy 8 is DONEIO!! I love writing this thing! I put me heart and soul into it…and still no reviews…oh well. It's March 10 at aboooouuutt 8pm…so I will start chappy 9 right now!


	9. Hold Onto Me Forever

A Little Bit of Air

Rin: Back off…

The white soldier started walking towards Rin and the kids. Rin slowly move in front of Trent as she watched, her hands shaking. Rin stood firm.

Rin: I mean it. Back off.

He still came forward. Rin's skin turned a pale silver…until it was all a deep metallic color. A metal frame ripped through the skin on his back. His toes supported his body as a blade erupted from the bone of his heels. Two blades also ripped through his lower arms. His toes became metallic claws and his face changed to look like a tiger's face somewhat. Two long and back slanted ears came out from the sides of his head, the tips curving up into slight blades as well. This all happened so fast, that Trent barely noticed the frame on his back was like wings, only without membrane or wings. The kids were screaming and Trent ran, ushering them to go in front of her. She had to pick Catty and Canin up. Canin had dropped his toy in his fit and Catty was to scared to move. They ran all the way top a safe vantage point, but Trent refused to let them watch. They didn't need to see this yet in their life. As she turned her head, she noticed Engel standing there. She was overcome with fear. Trent knew she couldn't leave the rest of the kids so she stayed with them and hoped she would come back.

Rin: I don't want to hurt you.

The man wouldn't talk. He just pointed the gun and slowly pulled the trigger. Rin rushed at him, Trent unable to see his movements. Trent was forced to scream as the soldier fell to the ground. Rin was looming over him, as he slowly turned his head their way. Trent just stared at him for a little time before Engel moved towards him. She smiled up at him and he smiled at her. Rin picked her up very gently. When Rin spoke, his voice sounded a bit like metal scraping against a cement floor.

Rin: Come on Trent. We don't have much time.

Trent was hesitant to follow him, but she saw the way he treated Engel. So she ushered them out towards the door where Rin stood looking every which way. He slowly turned back to himself. The blades sank back inside and his full feet came to rest on the ground. His metal frame of wings stayed out defensively though. They saw white uniforms everywhere…some of them covering escaped See D's. Rin and the others followed along the side of the remaining building until there was no cover left. Luckily, either no one had noticed them or was to occupied to give a care. Rin looked both ways before running into the open and stopping to look back at Trent and the kids. They were following him very close and Trent was always behind. He ran down the hill with Engel, hiding between tanks and the like. The town was just up ahead and he saw that it had already been attacked. Smoky billows were rising from many places and white uniforms streaked through the streets , running this way and that. As soon as they were within the city's cover, they sank back against a wall, hiding from the strange forces.

Rin: Trent, who are these people?

Trent: I don't know. Were in Esthar right?

Rin: Yeah…but these aren't Esthar soldiers.

Trent: Well, we need to find somewhere for these kids to hide. Then you can go out and find a See D from the rehab center. We do need to find out what is wrong.

Rin: You're right. All right, everyone stay with me and Trent. Trent, give me Catty, and Dara, come up on my back.

Dara clambered up and latched her arms around his neck. He locked his arms around her little legs as Trent handed Catty to him. Trent went to pick Rica and Canin up and noticed…the other two were missing.

Ragnarok

All three looked around frantically. Squall screamed down the hall, looking both ways. A few more feathers were drifting down to his left so he ran that way. Crose had noticed Squall and followed after him. He ran to catch up and soon was ahead of him. Oh no, he thought, as the came upon the door to the deck. Crose slammed his hand on the button as he ran past it and almost slammed into the door as it slid open. There she was, wings outstretched and arms flung out to the wind. He shut the door as Squall came running up behind him. He placed a hand on the door and told him that he would take care of her. Also, he relayed for him to go find out more about the situation in Esthar. Crose heard Squall hesitantly sigh then turn around and walked back. Turning back, Illasu was still standing there. He decided to walk up behind her without causing her to freak out. He soon realized that was a mistake. As soon as he had sighed gently, she had turned to fast and stumbled backwards. There was no railing on the top and her feet slipped. Her wings flew up but before she was over the edge, Crose had an arm around her. She latched on and he pulled her up and hugged her close. Her wings were still flaying about but her feet were on safe ground.

Crose: We were worried Illy…

Illasu: WHY! WHY DID THEY TAKE HIM!!

Crose: Illasu, please don't make me tell you…not now.

Illasu: Then when Crose?! WHEN!

Crose's face went solemn. She was smart enough to put two and two together.

Crose: Illasu, Rin killed another See D at school after you went out of it. It wasn't intentional at all, but they attacked Rin first. We all knew it was unfair to Rin but we could do nothing. Please, calm down now…ok?

Illasu: Who attacked him…

Crose: A gang of boys…we're not sure who all of them are. We got the main leader and he was dealt with along with ones we did identify. Rin was supposed to go to jail for a couple weeks but then every Garden got dragged into this stinking war. The headmaster was supposed to have sent a message for all of the See D's and adults able to fight into the battle field. I assume that message never reached the facility. Illasu…please…understand.

Illasu was silent. It wasn't like Rin to…kill someone. Crose looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. Soon, Illasu heard the cry of a familiar creature. A black crow landed on the airship and called to them. Illasu let go of Crose as he bent down to it. It hopped onto his arm as he turned to Illasu.

Crose: He'll find Rin and he'll come back and tell you if he's ok. I promise…for I do feel that you deserve to know.

He whispered something to the bird and in a flurry of flaps, it flew off calling out. Illasu watched the bird fly off and as Crose turned back to her, he saw her feet lift off from the ground. Before he could grab her ankle, she had taken a great big flap and was in the air. She twirled and flapped after the crow. Crose screamed out after her. He looked around frantically and then summed up all his energy to form black, feathered wings. He flapped after her and threw all his weight on her strong wings. Soon, she was slowly falling to the airship. Illasu of course fought him, but he held her arms and wings down so she could not catch the drifts. They were soon back down on the ground. Crose didn't let go of her until they were back inside. Then he turned her around to face him and hugged her close, his black wings disappearing in a flurry. She cried as she put her arms around him.

Crose: Please…don't do that again. Illasu, he'll find Rin…trust me.

Illasu: I want to see him…I want to see him so much…

Crose: Come on, let's go…somewhere…

Illasu grabbed one of the falling black feathers gently. She held onto it tightly as she looked at Crose's dark eyes.

Illasu: Wings…

Crose: It's a spell I have. They aren't like yours…at all.

Illasu gently smiled as he picked her up gently and carried her down the hall. They walked around and as Illasu didn't think about the war, she started to smile more. They walked from the deck to the cockpit to the small kitchen. Illasu hopped off of Crose, for he had been giving her a piggy-back ride. She rummaged through the cabinets and found that there was very little to eat. She shrugged, grabbed a glass and managed to find some juice. Crose just leaned against the counter as he sighed. Illasu turned around while drinking and cocked her head. This made Crose laugh quietly. She smiled around the edge of the glass and then turned around to wash it out. Suddenly, she felt arms around her hips and hands on her stomach. Her first reaction was turning around. As she did, Crose gently placed his lips on her neck. Illasu was frozen in confusion. She wanted to back away but her back was to the sink. His hands are so cold, she thought. Illasu calmed down and murmured his name. Crose didn't know what to do. By the time he was there, he was already to late to stop and Illasu wasn't fighting him. She seemed just as surprised as he was. Illasu put her hands to Crose's chest and closed her eyes. She was thinking of Rin the whole time. She knew not why she couldn't fight back, something inside her wanted Crose's touch. Crose never looked at her, but she eventually lowered her head.

Illasu: Crose…what are we doing?

Crose: I don't know…sorry Illy.

He slowly stopped with a last, soft kiss to her forehead. She wouldn't let him go though.

Crose: Illy…it's not right.

Illasu: I know…

She still didn't let go, and neither did Crose. Everyone was back in the holding area anyway. Illasu began to cry as she kept thinking about Rin and wanting Crose to kiss her again. Crose put his hand to her face and wiped her tears away. Illasu felt his hand gently shaking. What should I do, she thought. Crose answered her question quickly. Illasu felt her legs slowly kneeling on the floor then finally, she was sitting on the cold metal. Crose was in front of her and she noticed he was kissing her again. Her face flushed pink and her skin became very warm.

Crose: This isn't what you think Illasu. I can't stand that look of sadness on your face. I didn't know what to do…

Illasu: Then what is it?

Crose: Well… what is it for you?

Illasu knew what the answer was, but to admit it to him, it would throw her into a world she didn't want to traverse. She slowly stood and smiled gently at Crose when he stood up with her. He left his hand lingering on her hip as he was entranced by her eyes. She quickly looked away and stalked out. She traveled rather smoothly when her wings weren't there Crose noticed. He looked at the glass in the sink and smiled softly. He followed after her, knowing that they were closer now.

The Holding Area

Selphie: And then the big, scary Tonberry came up to me… WHAP! Off went the top of the bag. All the Pixy Sticks clattered to the ground.

Zell: Wait a minute Selphie… a Pixy Stick bag?

Selphie nodded as she continued her story. The eerie silence had driven her to the brink and over. The gang was encircled around her, sitting on Irvine's lap, listening half-heartedly. They were are all waiting for one of the mysterious three to come back to inform them everything was ok and that there was nothing wrong. The door opened and in walked Squall. All the See D's saluted him as he walked over to the gang. They were the only one's who had not saluted. He looked at them and sighed.

Squall: They're not back yet… and it's night. Great.

Seifer: Yeah… wonderful. Jeez, Leonhart!

Squall shot Seifer a look of utter contempt. He resumed looking around carefully, in case they were hiding in one of the corners of the rather small area.

Selphie: I can go try to find them if…

As Selphie spoke, Illasu was in the doorway, her hand on the keypad still. She looked a little sad and didn't even acknowledge everyone was staring. She moped over to the nearest, darkest corner and hugged her knees to herself. She also pulled the hood connected to her black fleece vest over her face and put her head down on her knees. Her black and white tennis shoes were suddenly pulled back into her self as if she was trying disappear. She might have succeeded if she was not wearing blue jean flares. No one moved… only stared. Illasu felt her body quivering all over.

Esthar

Trent screamed but Rin quickly placed a hand over her mouth. He calmly asked her what was wrong.

Trent: Rin… the kids! They're gone!

Rin: Who? They're all here.

Trent: There were two other you pulled out! Remember!?

Rin thought about it and it only took him a second to recall that he had indeed pulled two unfortunates out with the others. He looked back at the field and placed the girls down again. He sprinted out into the middle of the gunfire and bombing field. He veered this way and that to stay out of harm's way and yet stay out of sight. Diving behind a tank, he looked around for two little white shirts. There's white everywhere… this is suicide, he thought. He stayed only a moment longer before getting up and sprinting back. As soon as he rounded the tank's track, a hand was on his shoulder and he was thrown to the ground on his back. Don't move! A muffled voice said. Rin shook his head and hopped back up before he was nicked in the arm by a bullet. He grit his teeth and held the bleeding wound. Without thinking he became the mechanical looking being again and ripped the soldiers in half, literally. Their torsos fell, lifeless, onto the ground. Rin turned back quickly and ran, blood streaming from his arm. He spied two white shirts in the middle of the field, running as well. Veering left, he was too late before the two dropped to their knees and then fell face first into the ground. Stray bullets had hit them; they were still clutching hands. Rin boiled with rage. He jogged back to Trent and half screaming, half in an agonizing howl, to the girls to get back up in his arms. Trent asked and asked about the boys but Rin wouldn't answer, only looked up and down the street, searching for soldiers. He then stalked out silently from the alley followed by Trent and the boys. She decided to drop the conversation for now. The tanks thundered through the streets which made it easier for them to move quietly from alley to alley. Engel looked around curiously at all the buildings, most of them having their windows blown out and the beams hanging down. They found a two-story building that wasn't to bad, so they all ducked inside and sat down. Rin took blankets out of the pack and wrapped the girls in one, the boys in another. Then he wrapped one around himself, Trent snuggling near him inside it's warmth. They all huddled together and slept, Rin alert and looking around at all times. When the kids were asleep, Trent woke up to find it dark. She could feel Rin, still looking around and listening.

Trent: Rin, it's ok now.

Rin: How do you know?

Trent: We're still here…

Rin: I just don't want to lose any one else.

Trent smiled and fell asleep again.

Ragnarok

The holding pen was silent, all eyes on Crose, who had just entered right after Illasu. He moved silently over to the corner on the opposite side, leaned back casually and slept. Squall looked at Selphie and exchanged glances. They shrugged and turned back to the group. A sound came over the speaker system, announcing they were upon the field of landing. Everyone got nervous and started talking again. Squall looked over at Illasu, who hadn't moved from her position in a long time. Her weapon was still on the floor where she had left it that morning. All the See D's started going for their weapons, so Squall sheathed his gunblade and grabbed Illasu's pole, leaving her alone until they had landed. Crose always carried his weapon with him. Squall walked over to the door and walked out so he could see where they were. When he looked outside, he saw the ocean in the distance and mountains surrounding both sides of the Ragnarok. They were slowly descending to the rendezvous point with the White See D ship. He pressed a hand to the glass, forming a fist. Laguna walked up behind him and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Laguna: We'll get her back.

Squall didn't say anything. His father nodded and walked back to the cockpit. Squall returned to the holding area, where he started to address the See D's. They all stood at attention… except for the group, who were all trying to wake Illasu, the sleeping dead. Crose had suddenly awoke when Squall had started talking.

Squall: See D soldiers, in a few minutes… we will all unload on the brink of what might possibly be the bloodiest battlefield we have seen yet. We are to assist Esthar as you have been briefed over time and time again. I have not come here to fill your hearts or your brains full of hope. You already have that. You are soldiers and have been trained to not fall when you are needed. But I can tell you this… nothing will prepare you for a real battle. If you get scared or you get hurt…

As Illasu walked up proudly beside him, she stated:

Illasu: Call on me. I will help you back to the Ragnarok or the White See D ship.

Soldier: The White See D's?!

Squall and Illasu smiled as the soft hum of chatter among the soldiers brought each other hope about their allies. Illasu noticed many were not barely above the age of 16, yet they were ready, girl and boy alike, to fight. She took her pole from Squall, twirled it onto her shoulders, lacing her arms over it and cocked her head.

Squall: Attention! I know you are all reveled to hear of their presence, but now we are going to spilt you all into two different groups. One will go through a pass Lieutenant Marain has uncovered on the map. You will be led by Lieutenant Suganuro. The other will be led by Illasu directly onto the battlefield. Some of you will be mounted on chocobos. Others will stay back and summon their GFs. Then they will ride upon them, asking them to attack when and where. You all are equipped with weapons. Use them wisely. Last but not least, I wish you all safety and care. Illasu, anything to say?

Illasu looked over the young kids, not much younger than herself. She smiled softly and sighed.

Illasu: Remember what your are fighting for. Believe in your cause and that may aid you. Take care of your fellow soldiers… no… not only soldiers. Take care of your family, for we all are family. One often finds more strength when someone close to them is in danger. My own husband is somewhere out there, in that battlefield. I not only fight for him, but I fight to protect all of you. So I ask you, if you will not follow me… then follow your heart and fight with the courage you all have been endowed with.

The students eyes were wide. She knew her words had touched them very gently then they became more powerful at the end. The Ragnarok came to a soft halt as Laguna's voice sounded over the intercom:

Laguna: We are now in the unloading spot. Commander and Lieutenants, please assemble your armies and unload in an orderly fashion. Everyone… GOOD LUCK! Also, we know you are human and do get hungry. Food will be served on the deck of the White See D ship… although you know it will be rationed food and terrible. Anyway, on with it then. May we all fight like lions and be as just as owls.

Squall and Illasu laughed a little and took half of the large army in the holding area onto the ramp as it began to lower. They were about 40 feet off the ground and would have to hop down a little ways. Crose and his army followed close behind. He, himself, was strapping his whips on in the odd way he carried them. They wrapped over his shoulders, but when he needed them, they whipped out faster than lightning. Illasu's boots clanged on the metal in a steady rhythm with the rest off the thousands of See D's. Her white wings appeared as she near the edge. She held a hand out to them. She peered over the edge. They were about 50 feet higher than expected. She turned to Squall.

Illasu: Let me go down and check it out first. I'll call the chocobos if it's safe. ALL GF EQUIPPED SEE D's, PLEASE BEGAN SUMMONING YOUR GFs ON THE GROUND NOW.

She hopped over the edge, her wings flying up as she freefell through the air. When she was ten feet above it, she spread them and alighted, kneeling on one knee, her head snapping up and her eyes surveying the oddly quiet glen. She made no movement for five minutes, while they all watched from above. Then she whistled loudly and stood. She looked back between the mountains. A soft thundering could be heard. It became louder and louder and soon a trickle of chocobos came over and through the mountains. The trickle soon turned to a steady stream of multicolored chocobos, each with different abilities. They assembled themselves in lines and chirped loudly. She motioned for the GFs to be summoned as Nida brought the Ragnarok down slowly. The ground rumbled under Illasu's feet, so many GFs were being summoned. Soon, out of the air, from the sea, up from the ground, and out of the mountains, GFs roared and thundered under the ramp. The summoners each hopped off as their respective GF came under them and received them, placing them comfortably on their shoulders or between wings. Illasu turned around as her army jumped onto the ground and stood in lines, weapons drawn. See D's scrambled onto the chocobos and placed saddles and bits on them in a matter of minutes. Squall was the last to jump down and turned around to wave Crose off. The dark haired teenager nodded as Illasu turned and watched him go. She was fearful she would never see him again. Placing her fingers to her lips, she gently kissed them, then threw her hand out towards the airship. Crose smiled and the Ragnarok silently hummed to the mountain pass, leaving the vast army in the quiet. Illasu looked at her army as Squall sauntered up beside her.

Squall: You ready?

Illasu: In a minute… I wanna let them have a moment.

Squall nodded as Illasu did something unexpected. She kneeled on one knee and placed her arm on her knee, bowing her head. The chocobos and GFs dipped their heads as did the See D's. Illasu prayed that they would all be safe but was vastly interrupted by gunfire behind her.

Squall: HERE THEY COME! SOLDIERS READY?!

Soldiers screamed and hollered in pride for their respected Gardens. They all ran forward, Squall leading them. Illasu could only stand and watch, her eyes becoming blurry.

Illasu: They weren't supposed to be here yet…

On the inside, Illasu was a mess. She soon regained her composure and in a flurry, she unlatched her arms from her pole and flew up high. She twirled her weapon in the air in an odd pattern. Everything seemed to cease… all eyes upon her. She wove circles with it and twirled about as she flew higher. A name flashed in her mind and she lightly breathed it's silent lament.

Illasu: Zoda! Hear me! I name my valiant weapon after you! Give us your aid in our time of need!

A huge span of white wings filled the sky as an angelic voice rang out. Black hair streamed down like rain clouds as a huge figure of a black robed woman appeared in the giant sky. Her eyes were ice blue and her lips as white as snow. Her sword was so thin you could barely make the blade out. Zoda came to fly beside Illasu, making her look like a doll to the giant GF. Illasu's eyes searched for Squall amid the onlookers. The angel's head turned with Illasu's and made every movement she did. A white Dollet soldier screamed a war cry and fired off another gun. The fighting commenced once more. Illasu dove into the frontline, twirling Zodai with Zoda not far behind. Together, they slashed the frontline of the army to shreds. As she did, blood covered the end of Illasu's weapon and she almost fell faint, if not for Squall's ingenious plan to keep her awake. He began hollering a song and the See D's, GFs and chocobo's all joined in.

__

Sing of a time

When angels rose high

And sang a gallant song!

It touched the hearts

Of many men

And made their auras strong

ANGELS COME!

Break the line

And fill our hearts with glee

As we sing our gallant song

In our time of NEED!

Enemies fled

To the fields and the hills

With no one to save them at all

As the soldiers watched

And cheered out loud

At their enemies fall!

ANGELS COME!

BREAK THE LINE!

AND FILL OUR HEARTS WITH GLEE!

AS WE SING OUR SONG

IN OUR TIME OF NEED!

AS WE PRAY AND SUMMON  
BOW TO YOU

IN OUR TIME OF NEED!

Illasu soon joined in. Zoda mimicked her, but her voice was heavenly and soothed the soldiers from the Gardens, allowing them to fight better. Illasu fought gallantly, as the whole army repeated the song over and over. The other army was not weakening, however… they never seemed to end.

Crose and his army

The airship maneuvered about the mountains until they saw the opening 50 feet up in the mountainside. The soldiers seemed to be discouraged but Crose had a plan. He cast his wing spell and flew onto the ground, while Nida tried to maneuver the Ragnarok in the tight space. Crose closed his eyes and looked to the sky. Soon the sky was black… the sunlight muted by the presence of black wings… and white heads. Crose smiled and waved down the giant army of Ealets. They were like eagles with their dark feathers and white heads, but their wing span was bigger and they had four feet underneath them. They had ears on their heads as well that twitched continuously, catching every sound. Their beaks were longer and more curved than that of a regular eagles. The darkest one greeted Crose with a bow of his regal head. The See D's in the airship gaped open mouthed as the Ealets flew underneath the ramp. Crose signaled for Nida to hover 40 feet above ground. Two by two, the massive army of Ealets was mounted by See D's. GF summoners brought forth their GFs to ride upon instead of burdening the birds with a GF's weight. Crose swung up onto Horac's back, the leader of this particular band. He turned to face the growing ranks of mounted soldiers. Crose spoke louder than he ever had in order for all the soldiers to hear him.

Crose: This was something that was unexpected and I had all but forgot these masters of the skies. They are honorable and will not fail you in their duty. Should one fall, you must alert me at once.

Soldier: What if we can't get to you sir?

Horac shifted his weight as he waited for Crose to answer.

Crose: You will. Now move out! Single file, fly up and over the mountains and use the clouds as protection.

Crose signaled for the fist flight to take to the air. It was magnificent to see these birds leap into the air off their powerful hind quarters. The See D's held on tight when the bird's massive wings began to pump up and down. A GF and it's summoner were situated in-between every bird. Soon, Crose lifted into the air effortlessly on Horac. The blackness of their feathers once again filled the sky as they flew through the pass. It got a little wider between the high walls as they flew in. Crose surged to the front and took the lead. The pass was quite handy as they saw no one in it yet. But Crose knew Illasu had not been planning on this. He motioned for a GF to come forward to him. A small girl riding on a Quezocotol came up beside him.

Crose: Soldier, I need you elsewhere.

Soldier: You name it sir, I'm there. Ingr can handle it.

Crose: Take your GF and fly fast to see Lieutenant Marian on the south eastern side. She should be advancing to the battle field to meet us. Take heed that there might be Dollet soldiers in your path. So, be silent and swift. Now go and be safe.

The girl nodded and spoke to her GF which in turn pumped his wings harder to fly silently. They were soon banking the many turns and twisting the air to make haste. The girl had prepared many times for this flight but she had never actually experienced it. It made her heart swell with joy. It seemed forever till they reached the other side. Ingr stopped abruptly and listened. The girl also heard it too. Weapons were clanging and firing, chocobos were chirping madly and GFs were roaring loudly. They GF under her dashed to where they now started to hear a song, quiet at first then a great thunderous melody. As they rounded a corner and flew up high, the girl saw the giant GF fighting with the Lieutenant and the Commander. She urged her GF into a downward spiral and began to feel hot lead from a gun pour around her. The GF dodged gracefully. Then, the giant GF looked up to see the bird coming at her. She smiled as Illasu did. Ilasu flew up to meet the girl, leaving Zoda to fight with her swift motions. The girl bowed as Illasu shielded them from the bullets and had Zoda cleave the gunman down. Illasu then stood with her weapon ready as the soldier addressed her.

Soldier: Lieutenant Marain, I bring word. Lieutenant Suganuro has assembled a huge army of Ealets and is flying to the rendezvous point. We did not expect you to be attacked so suddenly. What are you orders or messages for me to relay back.

Illasu: Seeing as your GF is very talented and you are fine in your duties, I appoint you to be the messenger between us if you wouldn't mind.

The girl nodded, approving undoubtedly.

Illasu: Tell Crose to bring his army here. We'll force them back. Also, when you can after you tell him that, inform Nida and the Ragnarok crew to head to the rendezvous point to take over there. Have them go to artillery mode and hold off the pass until we reach it. They are, however, to try to hide the pass. We may need it later.

The girl nodded and as she started to lift away, Illasu nodded to her.

Illasu: Tell me, do you have someone you are fighting for?

The girl smiled back and nodded.

Soldier: My Ingr.

Illasu smiled as the GF hummed with pleasure. The two took off, a huff of wind blowing past Illasu. She returned ferociously to battle twirling and spiraling, once again setting Zoda into a frenzy with her sword.

Rin

He was still awake in the dark night. It was no use to sleep through all the racket outside. Rin didn't see how the kids could sleep. Numerous flashlights searched through the streets but the soldiers never really peered into the buildings. Rin found this odd. They were searching at night. Were there no rules to this war? If so, then the coming armies would be in danger. They would battle day and night. He had to reach the See D's ships. A sudden hope rose in him, but in an instant it turned to dread. What if Illasu had come? What if she… no. He drove the thought from his mind. His eyes searched for the heartbeat he sensed outside. He crouched low over Trent and the kids. His eyes started to turn colors but it was just a crow. Rin cocked his head and wondered what a bird wanted here.

Rin: You alone to huh?

The bird stared at him and whistled low. It hopped around then looked back at Rin. He just cocked an eyebrow, suspiciously. The bird hopped onto the window frame then glided over onto his shoulder. Rin noticed it's wing had been hurt by a stray bullet but he didn't get to see much as it glided back to the window. Finally Rin go the idea. He remembered Illasu's cats when they wanted them to open the door to let them out. They would go back and forth from the door to one of them, staring and clawing the door or their leg. Rin held up a hand and the bird seemed to wait patiently. Rin gently shook Trent awake. Trent moaned and barely missed his face when she lurched out with a punch. Rin stroked her cheek gently and her eyes opened slowly and sleepily. It was getting colder and she pulled the thin blanket around her tighter as her eyes adjusted, even though there was barely any light.

Trent: What is it?

Rin: That crow… I am pretty sure he wants us to follow him.

Trent: Rin… you woke me up because of a stupid bird…wait. It's a crow?

Rin nodded and Trent rolled over. There was the bird staring back at her. She sighed and got up.

Trent: All right bird, we'll follow. Just hold on a minute. We've got to load the little ones up. Trent went to the boys and picked one up in each arm, their little white clothed bodies still covered in the blanket. Rin Picked up the girls, but he saw Engel looking back at him.

Rin: Couldn't sleep huh?

She shook her head and clambered up onto his back. He held her legs to him as she laid her little head on his back. Rin stuck his head out and nodded. The crow lifted off silently. It flew into the fairly clear sky and darted in between the clouds trying to stay visible to them but appearing to be just a wild bird. They walked up what had been possibly a street but was now to torn up, they had to climb over huge sheets of asphalt. A few soldiers stormed past, but the group was dressed in white so they didn't pay them much heed. He group silently tried made their way to the southern field, following the main road. Esthar was a bigger town then they thought. The crow had to go into the clouds for a bit and Rin tried to find him by sound. They turned down a street and came face to face with a Behemoth. Rin and Trent were already sneaking along quietly and the monster seemed to be eating a corpse rather noisily. It's giant tail, however, was swinging around. Rin watched to see if there was a pattern. It kind of swung it lazily in circles, like a big jump rope. Rin had never jumped in though. Trent looked to him.

Trent: What do we do…

Rin: Jump rope.

Rin smiled at her slightly. Trent smiled back as Engel slid down and stood by Rin.

Rin: Can you make it holding them?

Trent jumped in place, though her feet barely came off the ground. She shook her head. Rin looked around. The crow was still flying above them. He could make out the hazy image darting about in circles. Rin set the girls down, who were still asleep pretty much. Trent gave him the two boys and she silently ran up to the giant tail. She put her hands up and followed the tail with her eyes, her hands moving with the tail. She didn't jump over however. She quickly darted under and quietly rolled to the other side, the tail brushing against her face. The Behemoth stopped eating, it's mouth dripping blood and it's eyes glinting evilly in the pale moonlight. It looked around in front of itself then seemed to resume eating. The two See D's had tensed up then both sighed as it resumed eating. Rin looked for Trent and didn't see her, until he looked at the middle of the street. She stood in the middle of the street, weapon drawn. WHAT'S SHE THINKING? He immediately thought. She stared at the Behemoth then looked at Rin with steady eyes. Rin's eyes were worried and his whole body trembled. She couldn't take it on by herself. When he made a motion to set the boys down, she shook her head. Trent whistled to the animal and it whipped it's head around, looking for the source. She whistled again and the Behemoth placed it's eyes hungrily on her. She held her sword in front of herself. The bloody animal stomped over hungrily, ignoring the body and Rin's group completely. She meant for them to sneak by. Rin quickly put two sets of kids in each arm, with Engel close behind him. His eyes never left the monster, which forced Engel to stand between the building and Rin, protecting her. They made it to the other side and Rin balked, waiting for Trent to run with him. She blocked a big paw as she turned back, tears in her eyes.

Trent: GO! Don't worry! I'll catch up!

Rin: But…

Trent: RIN! NOW!

Engel scrambled up on his back and he ran as fast as he could. He looked back to see Trent and the Behemoth circling each other. The crow darted out and flew ahead. Rin could see the field, but wasn't sure if the battle had already passed, was still being fought there, or if it was coming. He ran into the space anyway. He nearly lost his balance dodging a dagger.

Crose's Army

Ingr and his owner had reached Crose and were now on their way to the Ragnarok. Crose and the Ealets with the See D's sped ahead to get there. They were rounding the corner and Illasu looked up as ferocious cries broke the night. What seemed like black water streaming out from the pass, was their saviors. Crose screamed as Horac dove down and Crose's whips sent soldier falling to their knees. Zoda and Illasu stopped fighting and the giant GF turned to Crose who was smiling and coming for Illasu. The Ealet army dispersed helping weaker sections, GF's powers raining down. Illasu reached up for Crose's hand as he sped over her head on the ground. He grasped it and he pulled her up onto Horac. She nodded to Zoda who remained fighting. Over the loud noise of the battleground, Crose turned back to her as she watched below her for arrows.

Crose: WHAT IS THAT?!

Illasu: THAT'S ZODA. SHE'S A… GF! I AM NOT SURE HOW I KNEW ABOUT HER. SHE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST IN THE GF STANDINGS AS FAR AS I KNEW.

Crose: WELL I AM GLAD YOU FOUND HER THEN!

Illasu: WHERE'S THE CROW?

Crose looked at her as she parried a few arrows with a twirl from Zodai. Illasu nodded and jumped off, spreading her wings wide. She reeled in a spiral as she drew Zodai out in front of her, breaking a few legs. She flew a foot above the ground on her back, flapping backwards, and twirled her weapon above her. Squall wasn't far away so she brought her feet down, stood up and pushed off powerfully, twirling back around in the air and speeding to his side. This army they were fighting seemed to be fairly small, yet they couldn't seem to get enough down. She landed behind Squall folded her wings and went back to back with him. As the twirled and slashed with their weapons, Illasu talked with him.

Squall: What do we do? They never seem to end, and now a few are trying to summon.

Illasu: Ragnarok is coming in artillery mode and another ship from Galbadia. They will be here shortly. Crose and his huge flying army arrived.

Squall: Flying?

Illasu: Surprise surprise! Not even I know what they are.

Squall: Well thank goodness then!

An Ealet flew over head and Squall looked up to see yet another difference. It's belly was black. It perfectly seemed to blend into the night sky above them. Illasu heard horrendous screams as a soldier came to her.

Soldier: Illasu! One of the Ealets has been hit! I can't find Crose and he said to tell him!

Illasu surged into the air and tried to find Crose. She couldn't find him. She flew over head as arrows wheeled past her. She spotted Selphie and Irvine fighting side by side. Quistis reeled by on an Ealet as she caught a soldier by the neck and he strangled to death. Illasu had been singing the Gallant Angel Hymn when she wasn't talking and took it up as they started it again. She spotted Zell fighting on the ground with his fists flying. Illasu left Zoda to fight as she saw many wounded soldiers. She dove and sheathed her weapon behind her back. She scooped a boy up who was wrenching in pain. He wrapped his hands around her and she closed her eyes, bowing her head so her face touched his shirt. He was still holding his weapon in his hands.

Soldier: Lieutenant, I have to fight.

Illasu: No, you're hurt.

Soldier: There are others…

Illasu: I will send the winged army to help.

She signaled to a nearby Ealet and told the boy aboard to inform them to bring the wounded to the White See D ship, which stood a few yards back from the field. The boy nodded and the Ealet reeled as it flew to a mass of black, the boy screaming the orders. The winged soldiers stopped fighting and dove for the wounded. The birds gently plucked them up in their feet and took to the air again, clutching the soldier it held close to it's body. One of Illasu's friends on an Ealet with a wounded soldier came to her side.

Illasu: Kreer, what are you riding?

Kreer smiled and chuckled a little.

Kreer: They are called Ealets, friends of Crose's. He asked them for their help when he noticed the pass was high up and rocky. Without them, it would have taken us days.

Illasu nodded as the bird bowed it's head back. The soldier in Illasu's arms buried his face into her warm shirt. Illasu had noticed the winter night was growing colder. She hoped the sun would rise soon. She looked back and a vast sea of black feathers was behind her loyally. The White See D ship was within range and the crew was ready, waving their hands in curing manners. Some of the soldiers rejuvenated within seconds. Others, like the one Illasu held had to be taken to the deck. She noticed there were more Ealets on deck than there were with two soldiers going back. She started to help the healers, but they stopped her and said she needed to go help the others. She nodded and left the boy, but before she could take off, he latched onto her wing. Illasu bent down and smiled.

Soldier: Thank you angel.

Illasu: I am no angel, but you are very welcome. Thank you for doing your duty soldier.

Illasu slowly caught an updraft and rose quickly, facing the soldier. She turned and went to help again. Ealets were coming and going. She stopped on an outcropping in the mountains and surveyed the battle now. It seemed they were winning. She still did not see Crose but she reasoned there were so many, he could be anywhere. She would have to find him later. She saw no other forces coming to aid the small one they now faced. Illasu had a thought and decided to try it. She swooped in and looked for a white clothed soldier. She came upon a very, very badly wounded boy and she tenderly picked him up. He didn't refuse her, even though he saw the symbol on her shirt.

Dollet Soldier: Why are you doing this?

Illasu: You are hurt and you need help.

Dollet Soldier: But am I not your enemy?

Illasu: You had no choice. I give you one now. Join us, for we only fight to gain back our Commanders sister.

The soldier seemed to be a little lightheaded and closed his eyes before answering.

D Soldier: Who are you?

Illasu: I am Illasu, from Balamb.

She smiled and the boy smiled weakly back. She hurried to get him to the See D's ship and the passing soldiers on Ealets were amythed at who she was carrying. It wasn't until she reached the deck did she learn who she had saved.

Healer: A Dollet soldier?!

Illasu: He needs your help. Help him, now.

Healer: He's the Commander woman! Are you crazed?!

The healer threw his arms about as Illasu bent down.

Illasu: Is this true?

The soldier nodded smiling a little. Illasu took out a healing card of her own. She applied it and the rip in hi skin repaired itself.

Commander: Why did you help me, even knowing that?

Illasu: I hope you'll make the right decision to join us.

Commander: You saved my life Lieutenant Marain. I have heard about you.

He stuck his hand out and she shook it. Illasu offered her arms out to him and she lifted off as the Commander hopped into her arms. Illasu flew over the battle over to Squall. Hovering above him, she screamed out to him.

Squall: Wha… ILLASU!!

Illasu: IT'S OK! HIS ARMY IS GOING TO HELP US! WE JUST HAVE TO LET HIM TELL HIS SOLDIERS.

Illasu landed beside him and the Commander turned to his nearest soldier. He ordered them all to stop fighting and spread the word quickly. Illasu flew overhead and Zoda looked to her. Zoda resumed mimicking her.

Zoda: SOLDIERS, STOP FIGHTING.

The voice echoed and all the soldiers stared. The message soon reached all that was left of the Dollet soldiers and they sheathed their weapons. The Garden's soldiers, hesitated but saw Illasu flying with Zoda. They all sheathed their weapons and the soldiers seemed to have an understanding, maybe even remembering they were friends. Illasu landed, and Zoda stood still, smiling. The See D's and soldiers lined up in ranks and stood quietly as the Commanders walked to the front. The Ealets hovered in ranks in the air. Illasu did not see Crose and her face turned white. She quickly turned to Zoda again, speaking through her.

Zoda: Everyone, take the wounded to the White See D's ship, no matter what uniform they wear now. If anyone finds Lieutenant Suganuro, lease tell me!

A crow flew down on Illasu shoulder and she looked at it, surprised. The crow looked her in the eyes… then to the left. Hurrying over were six white forms… one with silver hair. Illasu couldn't move. Squall wondered what she was looking at and followed her vision. He smiled and nudged her back to reality. Illasu jolted back and bent her knees, pushing off in a flurry of white feathers. They drifted down in front of Squall as he watched her speed along the ground silently on her wings, screaming Rin's name. She threw open her arms and when she reached him, he wrapped her up and held her tight, swinging her in circles. They were crying into each others hair and hanging onto each other tightly. Illasu finally gained her sense and stood, her hands softly touching his face and smoothing his skin with her fingertips. Rin ran his hands gently through her tangled hair. He could hardly believe it.

Illasu: Rin… I…

Rin: I thought you would be here.

He smiled sweetly in the cold, dark night as Illasu hugged him tightly around his waist. He placed his arms gently around her and laid his head on hers. Engel stood, looking wide eyed at the creature before her.

Chapter 9 finished on 4-27-04


End file.
